My little sister
by XxCherryXJellyxX
Summary: Laxus loves his little sister Lucy. But when something happens that tears them apart, how is Laxus going to cope. How did she come back and will she find her precious brother back? (Used to be a one-shot) Laxus and Lucy Siblingship! Might add romance between Lucy and someone! [IS BEING RECONSTRUCTED/INDEFINATE HIATUS]
1. My little sister

**Auther's Note: (Please read)**

**Hey just wanted to write this little one-shot, cuz I thought it was cute. Might turn into multi-shot, depending on what you guys think...**

**SideNote: Lucy is 11 and Laxus is 17**

**Warning:**  
**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**  
**Characters might be a little OOC**

**Please enjoy :D**

* * *

He grinned watching the small girl next to him walk along the river side. Shoulder length blond hair kept in pigtails and big brown eyes staring in the distance. She skipped and wobbled a little as she landed.

"Watch out or you'll fall.", the older blond said. Stormy blue eyes watching her intently.

The girl just nodded in response and continued skipping. She started to hum a soft tune, making a little twirl as she did.

He grinned at her. He should actually teach her a lesson for being so reckless. Everyone had warned her countless times to watch out, because she would fall in one day. He remembered gramps almost having a heart attack when she slipped a few weeks ago. She was able to regain her balance, but still. If she hadn't.

She was able to swim, but she sure would have trouble against the river's currents. Considering she was only eleven and fairly little for her age, not to mention that she got ill quite fast.

He glanced over to the said girl to see her still merrily skipping. Smirking he brought his hand up to her shoulder and gave it a ruff nudge. She, off course, she squirmed and lost her balance, flaying her arms in the air to regain balance.

Just as she was about to fall off the ledge the older blond caught her.

"Laxu-Nii! What was that for?!", the small blond asked still a little frightened.

Laxus smirked, "Teaching you a lesson to be more careful.", he shrugged.

The girl pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. He just chuckled and continued walking.

"I wouldn't have fallen if you didn't push me!", the girl called in response, running to catch up with him.

"Maybe.", Laxus answered.

She grumbled something in response and punched his arm with her small fist.

Laxus laughed, "Oh, come on Lulu, don't get all mad at me. I just wanted to teach a lesson, because next time I won't be there to catch ye.", he said petting her head with his large hand.

Lucy huffed, "Like I said, I won't need catching because no one would be pushing me!". She swatted away his hand.

Laxus grinned and picked his little sister up onto his back. She automatically wound her small arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She proceeded to hum the small tune.

Laxus closed his eyes and enjoyed the peaceful moment. It was morning and they were both heading towards the guild. Lucy had only shortly become an official member of the guild due to her age and he was going to take her on her first mission.

He had to admit that he had been dreading the day since she got her stamp. If anything were to happen to her, he knew he would never ever forgive himself. She could of course hold up quite a fight, she could use a little lightning magic (taught by him of course), water magic and had 7 gold gate keys. Even though she could only summon one at a time for only a short while, Laxus was still dammed proud of his little sister.

He himself had gained his immense power due to the dragon lacrima that had been implanted, but Lucy luckily didn't have to go through that. She had learned all her magic by herself with help of mother, gramps and himself.

Thinking about it, he had been pissed that gramps had kicked his father out of the guild at first. But then he realised that Lucy would have probably also have gotten a lacrima implanted in her if their father had staid. And thinking about his little sister having to go through such a tremendous amount of pain gave him shiffers.

Feeling her brother's shiffers, Lucy looked up to the side of his face. He seemed in deep thought and she knew better than to disturb him when he was like that. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder again. She did love her brother a lot.

She had been nervous about going on a mission first, but knowing Laxus was by her side. She knew nothing bad could happen. Her brother was the strongest mage in all of Fairy Tail after all! He always watched out for her. If it was Natsu trying to steal her food or Evergreen trying to dress her up in a fairy costume, he would always be there. He could sense her distress and would be there in a flash to safe her. Like a prince she would always think.

Not that she actually minded Evergreen dressing her up, she loved dressing up. It was what would happen after she got dressed up with that weirdo team that her brother had that bothered her. She loved them all a lot , but Bixlow would always call her Cosplayer and Freed would spend the next twenty minutes praising her about the most trivial things.

Seeing the guild come up, Laxus nudged his sister to wake her from her thoughts. She jumped a little and looked around franticly. Laxus chuckled and pointed ahead of him. Her face immediately lit up and she jumped from her brothers back.

She ran up to the guild doors and with all her strength she pushed them open. They slightly opened, enough for her to creep through, so she squeezed in and greeted everyone.

"Good morning everyone!", She waved.

Numerous greetings were shouted back and she ran up to her best friend Levy, who was sitting in a corner reading a book.

"Good morning Levy! How are you?", she greeted sitting next to the bluenette.

"Good morning Lu-chan, I'm good. Why are you so exited?", Levy asked the bubbly blond.

"Because Laxu-nii is taking me on my first mission.", Lucy said with a huge smile on her face.

"What?! You get to go on a mission with Laxus? No fair, why do you get to go?", Natsu said popping up out of nowhere.

"Because she's my little sister you idiot. Come on Lulu let's go get a request.", Laxus replied walking hand in hand with his little sister towards the mission board.

Lucy smiled warmly at her big brother. Like she said, he was always there when she needed him.

"So which mission do you want to do?", Laxus asked.

Lucy looked at the board for a while. She didn't want to pick a difficult one yet, but she did want one with a little fighting.

"How about this one?", she said holding up a flyer.

Laxus scanned the paper. It read, 'Please help us, there is a Vulcan attacking our village. Reward 300.00 jewls.' They should be able to handle that.

"Oke squirt, say bye to your friends and I'll tell Mira that were taking the mission. "

Lucy huffed at the mocking nickname and ran over to her friends.

"Levy, Natsu, Grey, Erza! I'm going on a mission. Wish me lots of luck I'll probably be back in one day.", Lucy said approaching her good friends.

"Cool Luce, next mission were doing together.", Natsu grinned swinging an arm over my shoulder.

"Good luck Lucy, you still owe me ice-cream so you better come back well.", Grey smirked at her sing his shirt in the progress.

"Good luck Lu-chan I know you can do it. Oh, and if you see any good books buy them so we can read them together.", Levy smiled.

"Good luck Lucy, I know you'll do well.", Erza gave Lucy a soft smile.

Lucy waved at them one more time before running back to Laxus who was already waiting by the door. She loved that I had such good friends.

"You all ready?", Laxus asked her.

She nodded and skipped out of the guild. He smiled at and petted her head affectionately. She pouted at his actions. He took her small hand in his large one and they both thought,

'I love my big brother/little sister.'


	2. The loss

**Auther's Note: (Please read)**

**So I know this was actually a one-shot, but I suddenly got some really good ideas for it. Hope you like it! And for the people wondering, I am still going to write for 'What I want most', I'll just update these two alternately.**

**Warning:  
I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!  
Characters might be kinda OOC.  
I like BAGLESSSSS! **

**Enjoy chapter two! Hope you like it.**

* * *

_He saw her skip towards the guild, a small box clutched tightly between her arms. They had finished their mission and it had gone really well. They had both easily defeated the Vulcan and the client was more than happy to give Lucy a celestial key for their fast work. When the client had given her the key she had jumped up into the old man's arms and had done a cute little happy dance._

_She always had loved getting new keys. She had always told him that they were her friends and that they were very funny. He had never personally had a chat with them, but he had seen the spirits in battle and from that he knew they were very loyal and loved her a lot. He had even heard some of her spirits call her princess. _

_The only thing that bothered him though was the fact that the Vulcan had almost been able to snatch her. It was a wildly known fact that Vulcans liked girls, especially cute ones. Thinking about his precious little sister in the dirty beasts claws made his blood boil. _

_He felt something tug at the hem of his sleeve. He looked down to see his little sister looking at him with big curious eyes. He shook his head and gave her a warm smile to signal that he was oke. She always knew when he was thinking about something that was troubling him. _

_When they neared the guild he swiftly picked Lucy up onto his shoulder._

"_Care to make a big entrance after your first mission. Make them know you did really well.", he asked her. _

_She nodded excitedly and hugged the box tighter. He smiled and counted to three._

"_1, 2, 3!", he kicked open the guild doors, making sure to make a lot of sound to draw all the attention to them. _

"_Hello everyone, were back!", the siblings said at the same time waving. _

_For a moment everyone was a little startled, but soon enough everyone greeted them with warm smiles. Congratulating them on their mission and remarking at how fast they were to come back. _

_Lucy hopped off Laxus' shoulder and ran over to the bar._

"_Hey Mira! I finished my first mission. It went really well and me and Laxu-nii kicked that Vulcans' butt!", Lucy said jumping on her barstool. _

_Mira laughed at the younger girls excitement and handed her a glass of juice, "Good job Lucy, I knew you could do it."_

_Lucy thanked the white haired mage and ran over to her friends' table._

"_Levy, Natsu, Erza, Gray! I'm back, did you miss me?", Lucy said chuckling and giving her two girlfriends a bone crushing hug._

_Lucy and her friends chatted and laughed. Laxus watched them with a big smile on his face._

"_She will become very strong. I know it.", his grandfather said walking up to him. _

_Laxus nodded and took a swig of his beer. He knew that long ago. Lucy was, just like him, also quite frail as a small child, but she had fought her weaknesses and was becoming stronger every day. You didn't have to tell Laxus that. _

_As Laxus took another swig of his beer the room suddenly started to swirl. It became darker and Laxus quickly jumped up, searching the room for Lucy. But he couldn't see anything anymore, the room was becoming darker and darker and his vision started swirling. He felt himself fall and when he opened his eyes he saw he wasn't in the guild anymore. _

_He gulped, dark stone walls and tapestry's hanging on the wall, blood spattered on the walls. He knew this place. He pulled himself from the ground and anxiously looked around._

"_Lucy! Lucy where are you?", he said running towards a big wooden door._

_He kicked open the doors and found himself in a large circular room. There was nothing except for a big stone throne that at the other side of the room. He tried sniffing out his enemy, but instead was met with the smell of apples and cherry's. The sweet smell that he had gotten so accustomed to. The smell that would soothe him when he got mad and lost control. _

"_Lucy?! Are you here?!", he asked, his heart pounding against his chest. _

_A sickly sweet chuckle was heard and a woman appeared in the middle of the room. Her long black hair was slicked back and her red eyes had an evil glint in them. _

"_Where is my little sister you witch?!", Laxus shouted tacking a fighting stance. _

_The woman chuckled again, making a shiver run up Laxus' spine. Having enough of this game Laxus charged his Lightning punch. Just as he was about to attack a pair of chains wrapped around his ankles. _

_He tried to charge his Lightning punch again, but felt something holding back his magic. _

"_Crap.", he muttered. Magic cancelling chains. The woman was still standing on her exact same spot with a large grin plastered on her face and it was pissing him off._

_He noticed a large metal harness with a sword not far from him. Grinning he ran up to it and grabbed the sword. Without further thought he threw the sword at the woman. _

_Suddenly the woman disappeared and in her place a girl with golden blond hair stood. _

_Time seemed to slow down for Laxus. His eyes widened in realization and his heart seemed to stop._

"_LUCY!", he cried out reaching a hand out for her._

_She turned around, just in time for him to see her face before the sword flew into her stomach and her eyes widened. _

"_NO!", Laxus yelled trying hard to run over to her, but the chains restricted him from that. _

_Lucy's looked up to him, still wide eyed. Her face softened seeing him and she fell to her knees. _

_She gave him a small smile, "I love you Laxu-nii", she said before falling down to the ground creating a pool of blood. _

Laxus shot up from his bed, her name still on his lips. He was breathing heavily and was covered in cold sweat.

"Shit,", he muttered getting up to sit at the edge of his bed.

He slowly got up from his bed and walked over to his shower. He got under the hot water and sighed. He had been trying so hard to forget those memories for the past two years. But whenever he would go to bed the memories would come flooding back into his dreams.

He remembered them all too well. Seeing her last smile, her last words. It was pure mental torture. He recalled what had happened after she had fallen down.

_The chains had suddenly disappeared and he run to his little sister. Her breathing was rigid and she was losing a lot of blood._

_"Lucy! Lucy pleas stay with me.", he had said tears forming in his eyes._

_"L-laxu-nii? Is that you? I-I can't see you a-and I can't move my arms.", she said between short breaths._

_"Lucy….. Lucy, no! Please, please don't. Please don't leave me.", tears now flowing from his face._

_"I love you Laxu-nii. You know that right.", she said her eyelids drooping._

_"No, no, no. Please.", he muttered, cradling her small body in his arms._

_"I love you. Please tell gramps I loved him too.", she said. One last smile made its way to her face before her eyes closed and her breathing stopped._

_Her body started glowing and she started to evaporate into the air. Tiny shimmering particles floating up into the skies._

_Laxus couldn't breathe, his heart was thumping against his ribcage and he couldn't hear anything. He had just killed his precious little sister. The one thing he loved most. The one thing in his life he truly mattered to him. And she was gone now, murdered by her own brother._

_Laxus let out a huge ear deafening roar. He clutched his head, tears still streaming down his face. He didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be!_

_Why? Why was this happening to him. He had lost his mother, his father was a brute and now… And he only had gramps. But he could never be able to look him in the eye after this. He had promised his grandfather to keep her safe. No matter what._

Laxus punched the wall of his shower. But the walk to the guild back was no better either.

_He remembered walking to the guild, his face hidden by his hair. Everyone had cheerfully greeted him and asked how his mission went. He clutched his hands and didn't stop walking and just pushed everyone away. _

_It was then that someone asked the one thing he tried to avoid that made him stop dead in his tracks. Where was Lucy?_

_He turned to face the guild, everyone was staring at him. He looked up, his face no longer hidden by his hair. It was then that everyone saw his angered and guilty expression, the tears starting to form in his eyes again. _

_Mira gasped and dropped the tray of drinks she had in her hands. She held her hands up to her mouth to stifle a scream and started crying. Levy who had also started crying walked up to her and hugged her. _

_He couldn't stand it, all the guild members' expressions. Evergreen, Mira, Levy, Erza and Cana crying. Freed, Bixlow, Natsu, Gray and Elfman's angered faces hidden by their hair. Gildarts' pained expression, Macao and Wakaba hiding their faces. It was all too much for Laxus. _

_But what really had him was when he looked up to see his grandfather's face. Clenched jaw, fists balled and tears brimming in his eyes. _

_After that he had walked out of the guild, running off to the forest to release his_ _anger._

Laxus sighed turning the shower off. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

The only way to forget about it was a large quantity of alcohol, so much that he wouldn't remember what had happened the night prior. He would normally then wake up with an unfamiliar woman in his bed and a massive hangover. But it was worth it, if it meant that he wouldn't be reminded by his failures in his dreams. Better said Nightmares.

He stepped out of his house, closing the door behind him. He was walking towards the pub where he and his team had agreed to meet.

Ever since she had died, Laxus had hidden himself from everyone. He had begun to act coldly towards his guild members. He had replaced the love in his heart for her, with a striving for power. He didn't care anymore unless you had immense powers. He tried his best to forget her.

He would never be weak again. He wouldn't let that happen. He was going to turn Fairy Tail into the strongest guild in Fiore. That meant that he would have to kick out most of those small mages, but it wasn't that he cared. It was their own fault for being puny and weak.

He turned round the corner and the bar came in sight. He could already see green hair and totem flying around.

Not far from now. He was going to change Fairy Tail and he would be guild master.

* * *

**There you have it chapter 2! Hope you liked it :D I did like writing it a lot!**

**Please review, fave and follow if you liked.**

**Thank you lalapie203 and PottsboroGirlie for encouraging be to write a new chapter. I had some good ideas, so I decided to make a big story for you guys!**

**Thank you and have a nice day! **


	3. The fighting festival

**Author's note: (please read)**

**Hey there lovelies,**

**Sorry it took so long to update this story. I was writing What I Want Most the whole time and I had a shit load of school work.**

**Hope you like this chap :D I am really tired so yea...**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

Laxus entered the small bar and found his team seated in a dark corner. He stalked over to the table and plopped himself down.

"Goodmorning Laxus-sama!" Freed greeted him excitedly.

"Goodmorning." He replied gruffly.

"So today at seven when the beauty contest is nearly done?" Bixlow asked making sure, Laxus would be mad at him if he messed up.

"Yea, none of you be late. The plan can't go wrong." Laxus stated and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes Laxus-sama, you will not be dissapointed!" Freed said looking determined at his idol.

Laxus nodded and got up from his chair, "Don't be late." He said before walking off. When he left the bar he slung his coat over his shoulder and popped on his headphones. People often thought he only listened heavy metal or something like that, reality was that he only listened to classic rock. The only exception the songs his little sister put on his lacrima-pod a long time ago.

The song switched and the most played song on his lacrima-pod started. You are my sunshine by Johnny Cash, his sisters favorite song.

She would often be seen humming, singing or dancing to it. He remembered that when they were small they would often sing it together, he would play guitar and she would sing. Her voice was angelic and he wished so dearly he could hear it again.

His jaw clenched when he thought back at her. The whole reason he was trying to take over the guild, was to make sure it was number one. Number one for his sister, no weaklings. No weak mages like he was before.

He looked up as he arrived back at his house in the woods. Ever since his little sister died, he had excluded himself. He had pulled back and had pushed everyone away, only ever talking to his team. He still had not forgiven himself, nor would he ever. He couldn't even stand to face her grave. He loved her, but he just couldn't.

He sat down on the couch and put of his soundpod. He sighed and looked around his living room. His eye cought the picture frame on top of the coffee table.

He lifted the picture up. A gold frame with glitters and stars glued onto it had a picture of him and his sister in it. She had made the frame for him on valentines day. He remembered how he had first looked weird at her, but when she activated the puppy eyes he couldn't say no. They had taken the picture the same day. That had been three weeks before the incident and it was the most recent picture he had of her.

He brushed his thumb over the photo and let a small smile play on his lips. Sighing he put it back down and stood up. He had made all the preparations for today and he would let nothing get in his way. He was doing this for her.

He nodded at himself and got up from the black leather couch. He grabbed his jacket and walked back out of the door. He would have to go and infuse all the lacrima-balls with lighting.

* * *

"These women are my hostages. If you break the rules, I'll shatter them one by one." Laxus smirked and made a large lightning bolt miss Erza by just a centimeter, " I told you, remember? This is entertainment."

"This isn't funny Laxus!" Master boomed.

"Were being serious. Let's just see who is the strongest in Fairy Tail." Freed said jumping down from the banister.

"Time for fun!" Bickslow smirked and stuck his tongue out.

"The rules are simpel. The last one standing is the winner." Laxus said crossing his arms over his chest, "The battle of Fairy Tail!"

Well why not then? Let's get started already! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said igniting his fist on fire.

"I like that eager spirit of yours." Laxus said with a low chuckle.

"Laxus stop this right now!" Master said getting angry.

"Oh but it has only just begun." And with that Laxus lightning-teleported away.

"The games start now." Freed swiped his hand and runes formed all over the guild.

"Laxus!" Master said through gritted teeth.

Laxus arrived at the cathedral with a boom and a flash of lightning. Freed had already put up runes so that he could follow the fight. He smirked at himself and sat down on one of the stairs. He was going to prove that he was the strongest and that he was worthy of the title to be master.

He had no doubt that they would comply with his terms to get their beloved Fairy girls back. His grandfather had turned Fairy Tail in a tourist attraction. Fairy Tail was known for its strength and power, not for its frilly contest and weak busty girls.

When Laxus had been on his last mission, he happened to hear some villagers talking. They had said that Fairy Tail had become a joke and that they always messed up missions, and they were right. Those weaklings in Fairy Tail had messed up the beloved guild of his littke sister.

He remembered how she marvelled over the strength of all the mages and the diversity of magic. He put on his headphones and watched the rune screen intently. They had already started fighting and already people were out.

He scoffed, 'Weaklings, out in the first twenty minutes' he thought to himself.

A new name appeared on the screen, Gray VS Bickslow. He smirked and watched untill Gray's name was scratched out. Laxus smirked again and laid back a little.

Suddenly another new name popped up, Erza VS Evergreen. Laxus' eyes widened and then a scowl appeared on his face. How did Titania get into the fight?

He nervously wrung his hands together as he watched the fight. In the end Erza won and Laxus angrily punched the wall. Damn, now his hostages were free. He still had the lacrima bombs around the town though. He sat back down and kept watching.

Freed's name appeared and he was fighting... Mira? Laxus' eyebrows furrowed. Didn't she loose en her powers when her sister died? Laxus shrugged and kept watching. He was sure Freed would win.

Then Freed's name got scratched out. Laxus jumped up, "What the hell?"

Sparks began to fly, what the fuck was happening? Freed had just lost? Laxus was confused, the only one left standing was Bickslow. Laxus glared at the rune screen.

Then his dragon slayer hearing picked up footsteps. He smirked and sat back down. The door burst open and Natsu came running in.

"There you are Laxus!" Natsu shouted at him.

"Looks like you've finally found me. Took you long enough!" He said getting up and taking off his headphones.

"Yes and I am going to beat you!" Natsu said running at him with an ignited fist.

" Laxus please! Your grandfather is very sick! You have to stop this and come to see him!" Levy pleaded the lightning mage.

He smirked and stood straight, "That just proves his weakness. Now let's finish this!" Laxus boomed and he put his fist up. He started calling Fairy Law.

"No way! That's Gramps spell!" Natsu's eyes widened.

"I AM THE STRONGEST!" Laxus laughed evilly.

"Stop it Laxus!" Natsu screamed.

Laxus smirked and finished the spell, "FAIRY LAW"

"What would Lucy think!" Levy screamed.

Laxus' eyes widened and a bright beam shot from his hand. The image of his little sister shot through his mind before the light blinded everything.

When the light cleared Natsu, Gajeel and Levy were still standing. "I-It didn't work?" Laxus asked in disbelief. He fell to his knees, his magic depleated after such a strong spell.

"It's because you don't really hate us. You are just angry, you miss her. We all do Laxus, believe me. And we all agree that it was not your fault, nor was it ever." Natsu said getting up.

Laxus' eyes widened and images of his sister playing in the guild flashed infront of him. He felt his heart crush and knew that they were right.

All along he had thought he did all of this for her. But the truthwas, this would never be what she wanted. He was mad at himself for being weak, not being able to protect her. He never wanted to be weak again.

But being strong now wouldn't help and he had unconsciously found that out a while ago. She was gone and no amount of strength could bring her back.

He found himself being dragged by Freed to the infirmary. He saw Freed bandage his wounds and his team come to sit by him, but it was all a daze.

'How could I have been so stupid?!' He thought to himself. He had lost his father, his sister and now... now he had lost Fairy Tail. He fell into a restless sleep. Not because of the nightmares, but because of the memories. The happy memories that made his heart clench. The ones that he so dearly wanted to happen in the present. His gramps, his sister and all of their friends having fun, just fooling around.

He sensed someone walk in and to his surprise it was his gramps. The old man shuffled into the infirmary and stood next to his grandson.

He let out a heavy sigh and looked at the young mage, "Laxus you know I can't let you go unpunished." Laxus nodded, "I know that you did it because you were still hurting about her."

Laxus' looked down shamefully and he clenched his fists

"Laxus, it pains me to say this, but you tried to hurt your fellow guild members and purposely attacked them," makarov hesitated a bit, "I'm sorry Laxus, but due to your actions you are here by excommunicated from the guild." The old man said with a heavy heart.

Laxus' eyes widened in shock, although he did understand. He had tried to hurt his guild mates and family. He nodded and stood up.

"I understand, but please don't kick out my team, they were just following orders." Laxus said facing the old man.

Makarov nodded, "Don't worry, I won't kick them out."

Laxus grabbed his coat and walked over to the door, "I'll miss you gramps, and I promise I wil become a better person. Not only for myself, but for my family and especially for her."

Makarov had tears streaming down his face, but had his back turned to on his grandson so he couldn't see. He faintly nodded, "You know the rules?"

Laxus nodded and slung his bag over his shoulder, "I know." He whispered and walked through the infirmary door.

"Goodbye Laxus, in due time you will find yourself." Master whispered, tears flowing like rivers down his face.

**?pov:**

I looked at my brother stacking some old stuffy books into a large boolshelf. No matter how many times I would see him carrying books, I would not get used to the sight. On eart he was just so different. On earth he seemed to always be allergic to them. I giggled a bit as my brother pushed up his glasses. Another sight I could not get used to. Although he did look kinda cute with glasses.

"Nee-chan, what are dreaming about?" He said looking past his huge pile of books.

I smiled and walked over to help him, "Nothing much, just some things in the past and stuff."

He smiled and ruffled my hair, the one thing the two did have in common, messing up my hair. I pouted and placed a book on the bookshelf.

"So did you get the new books in yet? I can't wait to read them!" I said excitedly. I guess the one pro of working in a bookstore was that I could read to my hearts content. Although it did get kinda boring sometimes.

"Yea they should be out in the back." He gestured towards the storage door.

I gave him a hug and skipped over to the storage room, "I'll already go to bed then." I said opening the large crate.

"Okay, just don't stay up too late!" My brother called. I shouted a small 'yea' and made my way to my room.

I opened the door and carefully plopped myself down on my bed, careful not to wake up the sleeping cat next to me. I opened the book and skimmed through the pages first, a habit I always had. I frowned at the weird swirly feeling I had in my stomach. I did not know what is was, but I didn't pay to much attention to it. I wondered how Fairy Tail was doing.

I shook my head, 'no we agreed not to think about that!' I sternly thought to myself

I sighed and opened my book again. I did miss them though.

* * *

**So not super duuuuper long and I think we can all guess who Iit is at the end, but I wanted the fight festival to be in it.**

**Please review, follow and favorite if you liked it :D**

**See you next chapter!**


	4. Never forget

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE! NO REALLY THIS TIME IT IS! SO, PLEASE READ (yay capslock :3)**

* * *

**Hey there Lovelies,**

**Wow... that has been a long time. Hehe, yea (rubs neck), what can I say? Not only have I been lazy, I also have some personal stuff going on, but also, this chapter just didn't want to work. I don't know why, but I just didn't like it.**

**Now answering questions!**

_**Is Lisanna alive?:**__** Sadly, no. It's not that I don't like her, but I just really forgot about her in the beginning and with this chapter couldn't find place to squeeze her in. So Lisanna fans, sorry XO!**_

_**Where is Edo-Lucy?:**__** She just died, like what happened with Edo-Lisanna in the real story. **_

_**Is Lucy going to be paired up with someone?:**__** Yes, I think I will. I will create a poll with whoever you want her to be with! I think I will put between; Freed, Bickslow (Yes crack ships, where did you think you were XD), Natsu, Gray, Sting, Rogue and whoever I can think of until then. It can also be something totally scandalous like Mira, Erza (if you want Yuri, who knows), Orga even Lyon if you really want to. Leave a suggestion and I will put it in the poll!**_

**So enough jabbing from me, I think I let you wait long enough ;)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**  
**Character might be a little OOC**

**Please enjoy Chapter 4!**

* * *

A soft groan was heard between the tall trees. Another groan followed and a blond girl could be seen sprawled in the middle of a small clearing, with tall trees perched high above her. The girl brought her hand up to her head and let out another pained groan. She carefully opened her eyes and stared up at the trees. Small rays of light that peeked through the thick tree branches shone on her face, making her deep chocolate brown eyes sparkle slightly. She frowned and shielded her eyes from the light, where was she? She tried to remember what happened, but nothing came to mind. Everything was rather hazy and unclear. She remembered, what did she remember? A dog nose, flying, glasses and….. a demon? She steadied herself on her elbows as she tried to get up. Her arms screamed in pain, but she had to find out what happened.

_"__LUCY!"_

She fell down and clutched her head in pain, as a shot of torment went through her head. She stayed still on the ground as she waited for the pain to subsidise. She took a deep breath and steadied herself again. Her head was still spinning slightly, but not as bad as before. She sat up straight and calmed her breathing.

_"__We will never forget you!"_

Another wave of pain flowed over her, not as bad as the first time, but still bad. She clutched her head and cried out in pain. What was happening? Who were those voices? She was scared, scared because she couldn't remember anything, scared because she didn't know where she was, scared because she didn't have her brother. Her eyes widened, brother? Yes, that's right, she had a brother. But where was he? Why was she alone. She looked up at the trees and saw a flock of birds fly by. At least the island didn't look like such a threat. It was rather peaceful actually. Soft chirps of birds could be heard and the wind blew softly through the trees. It was warm enough to be early summer and she could hear waves crashing in the distance. She hummed in thought, crashing….. why was she getting this weird feeling. Crashing...

_Her feet pounded against the pavement as she followed her friend, "Coco, are you sure?"_

_Her friend looked over her shoulder and nodded, "He said they are from a different universe, somewhere called Earthland!" she yelled._

_She could hear loud noises and screams from people. She neared the city center and she felt her heart pound. It couldn't be, could it? Were her friends from Earthland really here? But that wasn't possible. The only reason why she was able to get here was because she died. There was just no way, but then again, Coco wouldn't lie to her._

_"__Come on, we're nearly there!" Coco shouted again, making her pick up her pace. _

_As they came to the center they saw a weird costumed guy and a guy with blue hair. Blue hair? The blond girl gasped, that was Jellal. She knew all about him! Her brother was obsessed by him, he would always rant about him being the rightful heir to the throne. She had done some research on the man, but had never found a lot. It was originally rumoured that he was dead, but there he was. _

_Suddenly a loud evil laugh boomed through the plaza, "Haha! I am the evil demon king and I am here to destroy you all!" the weird dressed up guy shouted with flames coming from his mouth._

_The blond girl frowned, flames? She looked at the guy, horns, cape, flames and pink hair. She gasped and brought her hand to her mouth, "No way," she mumbled._

_**"**__**LUCY!"**_

_She turned around and saw her brother running towards her. He came to a halt in front of her and tried to catch his breath, "There you are, I was so worried. You shouldn't be out here, there is some self-proclaimed demon king trying to destroy everything."_

_She nodded and gave a weak smile, "I saw, where is Kuro?" she said and glanced around._

_"__He is coming don't worry," her brother said and placed a hand on her shoulder._

_A loud boom followed by a crash was heard, "What was that Coco?"_

_"__They are fighting!" she said and pointed at the two men fighting. _

_Jellal and the 'demon' were in a heated fist to fist fight and they seemed evenly matched, until their fists collided and the 'demon' flew back. The crowd erupted in cheers and Jellal grinned. Lucy blinked in confusion as she saw the 'demon' start to glow._

_"__LUCY! YOU'RE GLOWING!" Coco suddenly shouted and pointed at Lucy. _

_"__Huh?" she said and looked down. Her body was indeed glowing. "What's happening?" she said as her feet were suddenly lifted from the ground._

_"__Lucy!" Coco shouted and tried to grab onto Lucy's hand._

_"__Let her go," Laxus whispered and took Coco's hand back._

_Lucy traveled higher up into the sky, "Oniichan! Oniichan what's happening?!"_

_"__Don't worry Lucy, I knew, I always have," he said and glanced up to her with a sad smile. "Don't worry you'll be back with your friends."_

_"__Laxus? What's happening where is Lucy going?" Coco said with tears in her eyes, "Why is she being lifted up with all the Earthland mages?"_

_"__O-Oniichan?" Lucy whispered as she saw others being lifted into the sky, "How?"_

_"__I always did, but don't worry, I didn't love you any less. It will be rather lonely without you," he said and let out a small bitter chuckle._

_"__What does he mean Lucy?" Coco said trying to run after the blond._

_"__I-I'm so sorry," Lucy sobbed, "I don't want to leave! I love you guys!"_

_Don't forget about us Imouto, __**because, we will never forget you!**__" Laxus shouted the last part with tears in his eyes._

_"__I won't! I won't ever forget you!" she shouted. A bright light blinded her and then, everything went black._

Lucy brought her hand up to her mouth a thick tears rolled down her cheeks. She stayed there for a while, just sitting there on the floor crying. When her sobs subsidized she wiped her tears away and balled her fists. No point in crying over things you can't change. She gulped and looked at her surroundings once more. She was in a small grass clearing, bushes and trees surrounded her, a few birds flew here and there. She did not have a clue where she was and for what she could see, there was no one with her. Suddenly she heard a rumble in the bushes. She jumped, ready to attack. The shaking stopped, so she took a few small steps.

"Who's there?!" she said with as much power in her voice as she could muster.

There was no sound so she crept over to it and in a swift motion pushed the leaves aside, "Got you!" she shouted.

To her surprise there was no enemy, but instead a black cat. She gasped and picked him up, "Kuro! Kuro are you okay!"

She took the black cat and lay him down on a soft patch of grass. The small cat groaned and tiredly opened his eyes, "Lucy, could you bring melon," he mumbled and turned over.

Lucy sighed and picked him up, "Kuro, were not in Edolas anymore," she whispered.

The cat's eyes shot open and he got up with a startle, "What where are we? Where is the enemy!" he said with twitching little round ears.

She sighed and felt tears well up again, "We were brought back to Earthland. We'll never see anybody from Edolas again," she whispered.

Kuro's eyes widened and he climbed up onto Lucy's lap, "Are you serious? And what do you mean by, brought back? We were never in Earthland before."

She wrapped her arms around her exceed and took a deep breath, "You haven't but I have," she stated and explained everything.

Kuro listened carefully the whole time. He couldn't believe it, Lucy was from Earthland? Lucy had found him two years ago in a battlefield, heavily wounded. She had taken care of him and since he didn't see any use going back to the legion corps, he stayed with her. She had taken care of him and he had protected her, she was kind of like a caring smaller sister to him. She was always so sweet and hearing her real past, it was shocking.

Lucy fought back tears as she told her exceed about everything, "And well, now we are here. And I don't know where here is," she said and took the black exceed in her arms.

"Is that really so?" a voice suddenly said behind them.

Lucy spun around and got into a battle stance. To her surprise there was only a small girl standing there. She had long platinum blond, wavy hair and big green eyes.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked with a frown. She knew not to judge someone on their looks.

The girl gave a soft giggle and smiled warmly at them, "I am Mavis Vermillion and shouldn't I actually be asking you who you are since this is my island."

Lucy blushed and bowed, "I am so sorry for intruding," she stammered, "Wait! I still don't know if you want to harm me!" Lucy said and took a step back.

Mavis giggled again and walked towards the blond, "Now, now, why would I want to hurt family?" she said and took a ring with several keys from behind her back.

* * *

Makarov closed the door behind him and strode towards his desk. On his desk was a paper with all the contestants for the upcoming S-class trials. He sighed and scanned the paper once more. Gajeel, Gray, Natsu, Elfman, Freed, Cana. Those were the contestants for this year's S-class trials. He had had a lot of trouble choosing, seeing that there were so many strong up-coming wizards. A bitter smile formed on his face as he looked at the names. All of them were Lucy's closest friends. He sighed and opened the secret draw in his desk. In that drawer he kept Lucy's keys. They were one of his most prized possessions and after her death he had promised her spirit to give them to a worthy owner. So far, he had found none. All of them were too inexperienced, treated them the wrong way or were just plain incapable to handle that much power. Ten of the twelve golden zodiac spirit keys was a lot and in the wrong hands could be used entirely the wrong way.

Only this time when he opened the drawer there was sound of metal clinking on each other and no little golden reflection when the light would hit them. The keys were gone. Makarov's eyes widened and he felt rage build up, something that rarely happened. The magical power started to swirl around him and he stood up from his chair. He slammed the door open, which broke by the force, and without completely noticing it, he had entered his Titan mode.

"WHO WENT INTO MY OFFICE!" he boomed from the top floor.

The whole guild froze and stared wide eyed at their normally cheerful and sometimes childish master. At the moment he was none of those two. They could see anger in his eyes and the throbbing vein on his forehead.

"M-master what's wrong?" Erza questioned getting up and giving her master a concerned look.

"Something important in my office is gone! And I want to know if anyone has been in my office!" he said letting his magic power subsidize.

"I promise that no one has been in your office Master, otherwise Freed's runes would have said so," Mira said calmly. She knew that the thing that was gone must have been extremely precious to the old master to get him so angry, at his own children even.

Makarov turned back to his normal form and coughed, "I guess you are right, I am sorry for my little outburst," he said and walked back into his office.

The guild gave each other questioning glances. Everyone was extremely confused about what happened, but knew better than to ask him.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter seems boring, but this is a sort of between chapter, because in the next chapter all the shit will go down! **

**Now if you are thinking, "Huh? All the S-class participants are different!" Then yes, I know. I did that on purpose, it will be more clear next chapter!**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you liked my story :) I appreciated a lot!**

**Thank you, GingerLily01, Elfen Children, rolulove4ever, Midnight Crew, xxXScarletHeartXxx, The ultimate demon queen, Nalufanforever1, CelestialDays, Shar2242, theskythatshinesbright, RoyalPrincessHinataHyuga, tessahime, for reviewing on last chapter. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**So this time I'll try to update faster.**

**And those who are wondering, yes I will still update my other stories, but I am trying to focus on only writing two stories at a time. So I will be doing this one and a story I made about One Piece. **

**I'll read you next time ;)**


	5. I will see them again

**Hello there lovelies,**

**So, as promised, I updated faster this time (yay for me). Only I have to say, I am not entirely happy about this chapter. I don't know, I don't think it is really good. But you can judge that for yourself. I might change it later on, depending on what people think.**

**Also, Rant Hooouuuuur~ :D (Every kids favorite time of day!)**

**Sorry, but I have to do this! So, not long ago, I saw someone ranting about the fact that Cana did not become S-class. Now, don't get me wrong, I like Cana, she is really funny. But, if the S-class exams would have really worked out, would she have been worthy of being S-class? Cana is plenty strong and capable, but in my mind, not S-class strong. In my mind, if someone would have won, it would have been Freed, Elfman or Gajeel. In my mind they were the strongest participants, not only physically, but in most aspects, also mentally. **

**Then the second thing this person said, was that Cana had Fairy Glitter and therefor was stronger than most of the other. But let's just think about that for a moment, not only did she only receive it temporarily, she also only obtained it by finding Master Mavis' grave. And exactly how did she find it? That's right, Lucy was the only one out of everyone on the island, to locate the first Master's grave. I understand that you need a lot of power and stuff to use it, but if we all think about, Cana wouldn't have had Fairy Glitter in the first place if it wasn't for Lucy. **

**And also I was rather mad that Cana put Lucy on that sleep spell! She knew very well that the island was dangerous and she just put her to sleep out in the open. She also then left her, and leaving your friends like that is not okay!**

**So if we all take a moment and just think about it, would Cana really have been worthy of an S-class title?**

**Anyway, I just wanted to say that, sorry if you thought that was boring... I just wanted to make that clear, because I have seen numerous people complain about the fact that Cana didn't become S-class.**

**Disclaimer:**  
**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**  
**Characters might be a little OOC.**  
**As I said, I do not hate Cana, just felt like stating my opinion. **

**Please enjoy chapter 5 ;)**

* * *

"And the participants for this year's S-class exams are, Gajeel!"

Gajeel smirked and let a Gihi.

"Gray!"

"Finally, my time has come," he smirked.

"Natsu!"

"I'm all fired up!" he shouted and bumped his fist in the air.

"Elfman!"

"I am the man!" he shouted, while his sisters cheered for him.

"Freed!"

He smiled as his friends congratulated him, "This year I won't lose," he muttered.

"And our last contestant, Cana!" she sighed and looked down at her glass of alcohol.

"I want to congratulate you all and for those who didn't make it this year, do not worry. There will still be many S-class exams to come!" Makarov finished and walked back into his office.

Everyone cheered for the contestants and started one of Fairy Tail's infamous parties. The people that were chosen were beaming, except for Cana. She just stared at her drink and let out multiple sighs.

"Gray-sama! Juvia will be your partner for the exams!" Juvia cheered with hearts in her eyes.

Gray flinched and scrambled back, "W-what? I never asked you!" he shouted.

Juvia froze and her body started watering, "Does Gray-sama not want Juvia as her partner?!" she said and her body became a pool of liquid.

Gray flinched again and sighed, "Fine, you can be my partner, just please don't flood the guild," he said and Juvia tackled him in a bone crushing hug.

"Happy will be my partner off course," Natsu said with a grin and Happy gave a motivated "Aye!"

"Tch, if you really want to be my partner than whatever I guess," Gajeel growled and turned his back to Levy.

"I never asked to be your partner!" she shouted and blushed.

"Well my partner will be Bickslow then," Freed said and put a hand on Bickslow's shoulder.

Evergreen fumed and grabbed Elfman by the arm, "Well then I will be Elfman's partner and we are going to win!" she said, obviously annoyed by the fact that her friend had not chosen her.

Cana glanced around the guild and just let out another annoyed sigh. She never liked this time of year and hearing everyone already have a partner was making her even more depressed.

"U-uhm Cana-san, if you don't have a partner yet, I wouldn't mind helping you. I might not be much help, but I will do everything I can," a timid voice whispered from behind her.

Cana swivelled around on her barstool and looked at the small bluenette, "Would you really want to be my partner Wendy?" the little girl nodded, "Then you are more than welcome to become my partner," Cana said with a small smile.

Wendy beamed and nodded vigorously, "Thank you so much Cana-san, I will do everything I can to help you," she said and raised her fist in the air.

Makarov smiled as he looked down at his children from the second floor. They all seemed so happy. He just wished his two grandchildren were here to celebrate it with them. He sighed and walked back to his office.

* * *

"Quickly Wendy, we have to run!" Lily shouted.

The small girl picked up her pace and clutched onto the two exceeds, "Why are they here?" she said and tried not to trip on the roots.

"They claim they are Grimoire Heart, the strongest dark guild in all of Fiore," Carla said and looked behind them, "He is still following us, hurry Wendy!"

The little girl nodded and tried to run as fast as she could. Behind them was a crazed chicken, shouting some things and attempting to stop her. Wendy just focused on the path before her and dodged all the branches and roots in her way. She nervously took one glance and saw him preparing an attack. Her eyes widened when she felt her foot hook onto one of the large roots sticking out of the ground. She painfully fell on her face, before hastily trying to get up, only to trip again.

"I have you now little girl-peron!" he said and let out a crazed laugh/cackle.

Wendy shook in fear and tried hard to make a sound, but couldn't find her voice. Lily and Carla quickly jumped up and ran over to Wendy.

The chicken man just laughed and kicked them away, "My name is Kawazu and I am a member of the seven king purgatory! And you little girl," he said with a smirk and picked Wendy up by the neck, "Are on my to kill list-peron."

"You coward, two of you taking on one girl!" Carla hissed and glared furiously at him.

He shrugged and smirked at the cat, "You took out my partner and besides, rules don't exist in war-peron," he said and drew his hand back. "I promise I'll make it quick little girl," he said and let out a cackle.

"Lily help!" Carla shouted.

Lily got up, "I can't, I used all my magic fighting his partner!" he shouted in panic.

Kawazu cackled and tightened his grip around Wendy's neck, "This is the end little girl!"

Wendy struggled against his grip with tears brimming in her eyes, "Somebody, PLEASE HELP

"Thunder bullets!" a voice shouted and a few dozen tiny sparks of lightning flashed by and hit Kawazu, effectively letting him let go of Wendy.

She fell on the floor and scrambled back. She whipped her head around for the person that saved her, but saw nothing.

"W-what the hell was that?!" Kawazu hissed, shakily getting up.

Wendy gasped and jumped up. She glared at him and pushed away her fears. What was she thinking?! She was a proud Fairy Tail mage and she had to protect her family. She wasn't going to be scared!

Wendy breathed in a lot of air and puffed her cheeks, "Sky dragon, ROAR!" she shouted as a tornado of wind hit Kawazu dead on.

He flew back, crashing through the trees, and hit a rock. He slumped down unconscious, with feathers singed and broken.

Wendy beamed and jumped for joy, "I did it, now wait! WE did it!" she cheered, but then realized she still didn't know who the second person was, in we.

She sniffed the air and the sweet smell of cherries and green apples hit her nose. Her eyes widened, she hadn't smelled it before, but it was also not from an enemy. She ran after the smell with Lily and Carla in tow. She ran until she saw a cloaked figure ahead.

"Wait!" she shouted and the cloaked person jumped at her voice.

The person turned around, before seemingly flinched and starting to run. Wendy picked up her pace and followed the person.

"Wait, please! I want to thank you for helping me!" Wendy shouted and tried to grab the edge of the person's cloak.

Suddenly the person tripped and Wendy tripped right over him/her. They both let out a high pitched 'Kyaaa' and landed with a rough thud on top of each other. Due to the fall the person's hood had fallen off and Wendy could get a good look at…. her?

She had long golden blond hair, huge chocolate brown eyes, a rather cute looking face and rosy pink lips. Wendy gasped, the girl was beautiful! The girl covered her face with her hands and tried to turn away.

Wendy scrambled off of her and bowed, "I am sorry! I just wanted to thank you for helping me!" she said and looked back up at the girl, who was now standing.

She looked around them and inched closer to Wendy, "A-are you from Fairy Tail?" she whispered.

Wendy raised an eyebrow, but nodded anyway, "Yes I am, I am Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail," she said and showed her, her Fairy Tail mark.

The girl's eyes widened and she stared at the mark. Wendy shifted nervously on her feet, "So, if you are not in Fairy Tail and also not an enemy, who are you?" she asked timidly.

The girl gulped and scratched her neck, "I, uhm well, I am-," she got cut off however by Carla and Lily running to Wendy.

"Wendy don't run off like that!" Carla scolded.

"You shouldn't split from us, there might be mo-," Lily stopped mid-sentence and his eyes became wide, as he saw the blond girl. "No way, Lucy?" he muttered.

The girl's eyes widened too, "LILY?!"

* * *

"Where is Wendy?!" Natsu shouted frantically.

They had just defeated Hades with the help of Laxus, who had come once he heard his father's pleading. It had been hard, but together with Natsu, Gray, Erza, Bickslow, Freed and Laxus, they had managed to defeat him and celebrate. That was until they found out that Wendy had yet to return to the camp, as well as Carla and Lily. The mages at the camp thought she had gone to defeat Hades, while Natsu and the rest thought she was safely at camp.

Natsu growled and got up, "We have to find her, something might have happened!" he exclaimed. Then he looked at Cana, "Wasn't she with you?" he said eyeing her.

She looked down at the ground ashamed, "We were attacked by two of the seven king purgatory. We split, her being with Lily and Carla, she should be fine! I gave her a special warning card that she should have activated if she was in trouble," she said quickly.

Erza frowned and crossed her arms, "Still, she should have been back by now," she muttered and looked at the ground.

"Okay, that's it! We are going to look for her now!" Natsu said already walking in a direction.

"WAIT! I am here everyone!" Wendy shouted running towards them.

Everyone sighed in relief and crowded around her, "Where were you Wendy? We were really worried!" Gray said and patted her head.

She smiled nervously and shifted on her feet, "Well, I was being chased, but it's okay, I defeated them. I mean, not completely," she said with the last part barely being a whisper.

Natsu, being a dragonslayer, heard the last part and rose an eyebrow, "What do you mean not completely?" he questioned.

Wendy flinched and chuckled, "Uhm, nothing! It's just that Lily fought one of the two," she said quickly.

Lily glanced up at her and looked at the treeline. He had immediately recognized her. How could he not have? She was the girl that had taken his brother in and the best friend of Coco. He had seen her plenty times in Edolas. But then the question remained, how did she get here? She wasn't an exceed and she lived in Edolas. He didn't understand, but when his brother, Kuro, had appeared and told him that they would find out, he had taken his word. He had much rather have the answer right then, but he decided to respect their wishes. If they really were from Edolas, something big must have happened for her to be transported to Earthland.

"Lily?"

He snapped from his thoughts and looked up, to see Gajeel frowning at him, "Sorry what?"

Gajeel's frown deepened, "I said are you okay? You were zoned out for quite a while," he said and pointed at everyone who was now seated round the campfire, eating.

Lily blinked and grinned, "Sorry, just thinking about something," he said and joined everyone. He also not miss the nervous glances Wendy and Carla were making towards the treeline.

* * *

The blond girl came to an abrupt halt at a gravestone and panted for air. She straitened herself and cleared her throat, "Ma-chan, are you there?"

The gravestone lit up and a small blond haired girl appeared before it, "I see you met some new and old friends Lucy," she said and smiled.

Lucy looked up and frowned, "What am I supposed to do? If I go back to them now, what will they think? How would gramps react? He might have a heart attack!" she exclaimed while wildly waving her arms about.

Mavis giggled and patted the blonde's head, "Don't worry, I think they would act quite the opposite. Besides you brought your magic level up again after not using magic for two years. I think you'll be fine," she said softly.

Lucy looked up and frowned, "You really think so?" she whispered.

"I am sure, you grandfather loves you a lot, so does your brother. Go and see them, you know you want to," Mavis said and slowly started glowing and disappeared.

Lucy sighed and stroked the sleeping exceed in her arms. When she had seen the small blue haired girl, she immediately felt a gentle aura coming from her. She had become rather happy when she found out that she was from Fairy Tail, that meant the others would be here too. But when she saw Lily, she didn't know why, but she became afraid. Not that she was afraid of him, but about what the others thought. Lily had already acted quite extreme when he saw her, she couldn't imagine how the others would react.

She sighed deeply and brushed her hand over her keys, she had to do this. She had dreamt about seeing her real family so many times and now the chance was practically handed to her. She just had to! She determinedly nodded and stared at the far south of the island. A small little trial of smoke could be seen there. She took a deep breath and started running.

When Lucy was almost there, the earth suddenly starts to rumble and shake. She lost her footing and fell face first in the dirt. "Ow! What the heck?" she muttered, rubbing her elbows.

Then she suddenly realized that it was coming from, it was coming from near the camp. Her eyes widened and she started sprinting. The many scenarios raced through her head and she became more and more panicked by the second. By the time she reached the camp she could hear shouting and yelling.

Was that…. her grandfather?

Lucy strained her hearing and picked up sound from a little further. When she arrived she could only gasp. Wrestling a huge dragon, was her grandfather in his Titan form, many other members running away from it. She felt emotions swell as she saw her old friends. Her heart hammered and her eyes watered. She spotted the little girl she met earlier also running, this time the white cat only in her arms.

Then suddenly Wendy tripped once again over a root and landed with a painful thud on the floor. Just then the dragon opened its mouth and a black ball of magic started forming in it. Lucy snapped out of her daze and didn't think twice before running towards the little girl.

"Wendy!" Natsu shouted when he looked around.

The dragon shot the ball of energy from its mouth. Lucy grabbed Wendy and pushed them both aside, making them roll and crash into a tree.

"Wendy!" Erza shouted once the smoke cleared up.

"Wen-," Gray started to run, but stopped as he saw the cloaked figure behind Wendy, shielding her from the tree.

Wendy slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. Her heart was hammering in her chest and tears were brimming in her eyes. Once she realized she felt no pain, she looked behind her. A cloaked figure with long strands of golden blond hair peeking out.

She gasped and hugged the figure, "LUCY!"

All of Fairy Tail froze and stared at the person, "Lucy?" they all said breathlessly.

None of them could believe what they were seeing. Even though they could not see her face, it was definitely Lucy.

A light shone and in its place the first master of Fairy Tail appeared, "I think it is time," she whispered and turned towards Acnolgia. Powerful magic swirled through and past her. A magical barrier formed around the island and Makarov's eyes widened.

"First?" he whispered and then slowly, as if he looked to fast she would disappear, craned his neck to Lucy. "It can't be," he said breathlessly.

Acnologia breathed in another huge gasp of air and loaded another attack. Makarov got pushed aside, but no one seemed to be able to move. Everyone had their eyes glued on the blond girl, who was rubbing her head. The black ball of Acnologia's magic became bigger and bigger.

"Imouto," Laxus whispered, before beams of light shot from all around them.

"Fairy Sphere," Mavis whispered and the magical barrier shone.

* * *

**Okay, personally I thought the chapter kinda sucked (-o-"). I just don't understand, but I do not like it.**

**But despite that, Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you liked it!**

**Thank you, E****_lfen Children, rolulove4ever, Animefreak1237, SnowHawk0316, 3ls, Jada, kinna, Eeveexme, Lilianna, Lola, Kayle and Kurosaki Yukia._**

**That's all for now! I'll read you guys next time!**


	6. Welcome Home

**Important Author Note! (About pairings :)**

* * *

**Hey there Lovelies! **

**I am very happy that I got positive feedback on last chapter, because I wasn't entirely sure about it. So, thank you very much :)**

**Also, just if you hadn't noticed, I changed the cover for the story. It depicts, and I thought this was very funny, a little Lucy holding a chocolate heart. But on the heart there is a grumpy looking Picachu with a lightning scar on his eye... I thought it was really adorable and it totally fitted the story :D!**

**Now, the important news :) I put a poll up with a few suggestions of who Lucy could be pared up with this story. Feel free to vote on that and if you want anyone else on it, just tell me in the reviews and I will add it!**

**Disclaimer:**  
**Me no own, me shall not ever...**  
**Bliep Bloop BA OOC or not, zat iz ze quiztion~~~~~**  
**Sorry I had a really crappy day and after crappy days I start acting weird**

**Please enjoy :) (Pina colada boy, you make the girls go Ah~!)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Welcome Home**

A single boy stood on the harbour of Magnolia, looking at the stretched out sea before him. A piece of newspaper tumbled by and a big print with the letters x791 could be seen. The boy heaved a sigh and looked at the ground. His purple coat swished slightly in the wind, his spiky dark hair tussling. Two other figures walk towards him and a pretty green haired woman placed her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Romeo-kun, I think it is time to head back to the guild," she whispered in a soft tone.

The other figure, a handsome brown haired man, stepped forward and placed an arm around the woman. "Come on, you don't want your father to start worrying," he said with a soft smile.

The boy, Romeo, nodded solemnly, but kept on staring at the ocean. The green haired woman was about to say something, but the man stopped her and shook his head. She sighed and looked at the ground.

The man looked at the two and heaved a heavy sigh, "You know what, why don't we look for them one more time then?"

Romeo perked up and smiled broadly, "Really Alzack?"

Alzack laughed and nodded, "Why not, I have been getting this strange feeling lately. Have you had that to Bisca?" he questioned his wife.

She frowned and thought, "Now that you mention it, yes actually," she said and tapped her chin.

"Well okay then, after we drop off Romeo at the guild, we will go and have a look," Alzack said and started walking in the direction of the guild.

They walked in peaceful silence and once Romeo was safe in the guild, Alzack and Bisca took off together with Jet, Droy, Warren and Max to look for their missing mages. Despite the funny feeling in Alzack's stomach, he could only heave a deep sigh as they took out. He knew he should never give up on his family, but it had been seven years. Seven years was not nothing, it was a lot. So much had changed and not all for the better. Bisca, seeing her husband's distress, put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Her hope had also been wearing thin over the past years. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Quarto Cerberus and even a few Magic Council members had tried to help them find their friends, but had given up after the second year.

The boat came to a halt and all the Fairy members glanced up. This is where their sacred island Tenerou used to lie, but together with the disappearance of their members, the island too had vanished. Bisca frowned as she saw nothing different from all the other times that they had looked. She sighed and held her hand up.

"Nothing guys, let's just-," she was interrupted mid-sentence when Max ran towards the railing of the boat.

"YOU GUYS! Is-is that a girl standing on water?" he shouted in disbelieve.

Bisca rose an eyebrow and walked up the front of the ship. To her big surprise Max was not lying, as he said a young girl with wavy platinum blond hair was standing on the water. The girl seemed to smile softly and rose her hand. Bisca was about to ask her who she was, when a blinding light came from the sea. She shielded her eyes and she felt Alzack pull her behind him. Once the light died down, she could only gasp at what she saw. Tenerou island, in all its beauty, right in front of them. Her eyes darted to the small girl who still stood in front of them. She made a motion and started walking towards the island. Alzack looked at his wife, eyes wide in disbelieve.

"I-I think she wants us to follow her," Droy sputtered.

No one uttered a word, just followed the little girl deep into the forest. She came to a sudden stop and turned around. She had a sweet and warm smile on her face. Bisca was amazed by the girl, she radiated kindness. She wasn't going to question who she was and how she had just done all of that. In a way she seemed familiar, even a family like. The girl rounded the corner and the Fairy Tail members ran after her, but when they rounded the corner the girl was gone. She had led them to a small clearing.

"Where did the girl go?" Jet said and looked behind a few trees in hope to find the girl.

"Did she ditch us?" Warren said rather annoyed.

"No," Alzack whispered and ran towards the back of the field.

It was only then that they noticed a leg sticking out of a bush. Alzack ran towards it and with a firm pull, a familiar figure slumped out of it.

They all gasped, "Natsu!" Max shouted.

Bisca laid him down on the ground and checked his pulse, "He is alive! Just unconscious," she said with a huge smile and hugged the unconscious boy.

Alzack beamed and hugged his wife, "This is wonderful! We found them, finally after seven years," he whispered as small tear ran down his cheek.

"Come on, the others can't be far!" Droy shouted and began to run in a direction.

The others soon followed and one by one they found their missing family members. "WHAT?!" Warren suddenly shouted.

"What did you find Warren?" Max shouted, popping out from behind a bush with an unconscious Levy in his arms.

"L-L-L-L LAXUS!" he shouted and with a lot of effort pulled the large mage out into a clearing.

They all stared at the man with wide eyes. "Do you think Master could have asked him to come when it all happened?" Jet questioned and poked the man.

Suddenly Natsu started to toss in his 'sleep' and then shot up with a startle. He whipped his back and forth, before his eyes landed on the startled Fairy members. Both parties stared wide eyed before Droy ran up to him and pulled him in a suffocating hug.

"I can't believe it! We missed you guys so much!" he shouted and started to cry.

Natsu didn't say anything, just stared blankly. One by one all the members started to wake up with the same emotionless look on their face. It was only when Gajeel woke up did he speak.

"What the hell?" he grumbled and rubbed his head. He looked around and raised an eyebrow, "What the hell? Who the hell are you guys?" he said with a glare.

Bisca stepped forward and smiled, "It's us Gajeel. Bisca, do you remember?"

Gajeel's eyes widened in realization, "But you look… older…. In a good way," he said quickly at the end.

She smiled and stared worriedly at the others, "Gajeel, what happened to the others?" she said with concern.

Gajeel turned to his friends and frowned, "I don't know, did they fall on their head or something?" he said and stood up.

"Jet?" Natsu suddenly whispered.

Jet perked up and rushed towards him, "Yes Natsu? What happened? Do you need something?" he said and shook the salmon haired mage.

He shook his head and glanced over at Wendy, "Where did you find Wendy?" he said in a monotone again.

Jet rose an eyebrow and looked at the sky dragon, "I don't know, Max found her," he said and motioned towards the mage.

Natsu looked at Max and stood up, "Show me," he said with a hard look.

Max looked questioningly at the other mages that had also started to stand up and look expectantly at him. Gajeel also had a rather puzzled look on his face and Wendy had a hunch, but kept her mouth shut. Max shrugged and led them a little out of the clearing and towards a tree. He pointed at the tree and stepped back. Natsu closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. He then inhaled the air deeply and let out a shaky sigh. He walked towards the bush next to the tree and as he predicted another figure lay there. Max looked up in surprise, but held his mouth when he saw the nervous looks of all formerly missing members. Natsu picked up the figure and laid her in the grass. The cloak of her hood had once again been pulled over head, preventing them from seeing her face.

"Please, please tell me we weren't hallucinating," he whispered and brought a shaky hand towards the hood.

He slowly slid it off and beautiful locks of golden blond hair spread around the person. Natsu gasped and his eyes started to water. His hands were shaking uncontrollable as he touched her creamy white skin. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing large chocolate brown pools with a slight golden glint in them. The person seemed to be confused before her eyes widened and she jumped up.

"Nastu!" she shouted with glee and wrapped her arms around him.

Natsu couldn't believe what he was seeing. His best friend, alive and smiling. He didn't know what to feel right now, so much was going on inside of him. It all seemed a dream. Maybe it was, maybe he was still somewhere on Tenerou, just dreaming. But it couldn't be, he felt the warmth and kindness radiating off of her. He felt his heart thump and could only bring out shaky breaths.

Natsu raised his shaky hands and wrapped his arms around the girl, "Please tell me I am not dreaming," he said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

She pulled back with tears of her own brimming in her eyes, "No, you are not," she said and smiled brightly.

"L-Lu-chan?" Levy said taking a shaky step.

The blond girl looked behind Natsu and smiled even brighter, "Levy! Everyone!" she said and jumped up.

Without knowing Levy, Erza, Gray, Happy and Mira had run full speed towards the blond and had embraced her tightly. All of them not believing what they saw, until they felt the warmth radiating off of the girl in their arms. Mira had tears running down her cheeks, Erza had her own cascading down her good eye, Happy was clutching to her chest, Levy had uncontrollable tears and snot running down her face and Gray had them brimming in his eyes. In front of them, in the flesh, was their best friend, presumed dead long ago. They just couldn't believe it.

"Lucy, is that you my child?" Makarov asked unsure, taking a small step.

She looked up and threw her arms around the small man, "Grandpa! Grandpa I can't believe it's you!" she said squeezing the life out of him.

Master's eyes grew big and a huge line of snot started to run from his nose, "It really is you!" he said and sniffed loudly.

She nodded and giggled, "It sure is." She then looked around, "Where is Laxus?" she asked quickly.

The crying members stepped aside to reveal the large blond, wide eyed and shaking his head. "It can't be, it can't," he kept mumbling.

She stood up with a warm smile and took a small step, "But it is Laxus," she whispered.

"No, it can't be. I murdered you, it was all my fault. I killed you, I saw it and it was my fault," he said again and stepped back.

He shook his head and closed his eyes. This had to be a dream, no a nightmare. She must have come to haunt him. How could she smile so warmly and full of love when, when he. Laxus' mind flashed back and the blood clouded his vision. Her blood. On his hands, arms and even his face. It had all been his fault and his alone. This had to be Mavis' way of punishing him, there was no other possibility.

"No Laxus, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident, it was never your fault," her sweet voice broke through his thoughts and she stepped closer and closer until she was right in front of him.

His breathing became slightly laboured and he raised a shaky hand towards her face. He stopped right in front of it, as if contemplating that if he would touch her, she would disappear. He closed his eyes and put his hand on her face. It was warm and soft. It felt, alive. His hand didn't stop shaking when he opened his eyes and when he saw she was still there, he broke down. He engulfed in a hug and sobbed loudly. He kept on shaking his head that it couldn't be true, but nevertheless held tightly on to her.

"I missed you so much, Laxu-nii," she whispered in to his ear and he broke down even more.

He fell to his knees with her in his arms. His loud sobs, together with the rests of Fairy tail's, filled the air and he clutched onto her like a lifeline. She laughed through her tears and wrapped her arms around her brother. It was the Raijinshuu's turn to break into tears and they joined the hug, sobbing loudly for the return of their friend. The rest soon joined and cried for several more minutes, except for Gajeel and Wendy who still didn't fully understand everything.

Makarov looked up and held his grand-daughter's face in his hands, "How?" he whispered.

She looked down at the ground and smiled sadly, "After the accident, I somehow got sucked into an anima and got transported to Edolas. I actually met Edo-Laxus there, who took care of me," she said and giggled slightly, "But I got sent back when you guys did after the whole incident together with...," she trailed of and her head shot up, "KURO!" she shouted and scrambled up.

"Lily, did you see Kuro?" she asked the small black panther exceed.

Lily shook his head, "No, I did not Lucy-chan," he said and looked around. Everyone looked up is surprise, they had never seen Lily act so casual with someone new.

Lucy, seeing their surprise, giggled and picked up Lily, "Lily and I were quite good friends in Edolas," she said and stroked him behind his ear.

"You know my exceed," Gajeel said, putting the emphasis on my.

Levy, ignoring Gajeel's possessiveness over his cat, walked up to Lucy, "Who is Kuro?"

"Kuro is my exceed," she said with a smile.

"You have an exceed? But you are not a dragon slayer," Natsu said and clutched onto her waist. He still had not quite gotten over seeing her again and felt the need to clutch on to her, just to make sure.

"I found Kuro one day heavily wounded and I took care of him. After that he kind of stuck around and became my exceed," she said while a glaring Laxus punched Natsu off of his sister.

"Well why don't we help you find him," Mira said, stepping forward, "What does he look like?"

"Well, exactly like Lily, only his eyes are purple and he doesn't have a scar," she said and pointed at the black panther.

"Huh, they look exactly like each other?" Levy asked.

"Yes, Kuro is my brother," Lily said with a little smirk, "My little brother to be exact."

"ONLY BY SEVEN MINUTES!" a gruff voice suddenly shouted.

Everyone turned towards the voice and out of a bush came a Lily replica. Or actually, Kuro. Lucy rushed towards the exceed and hugged him, "Kuro, you are safe," she said and practically smothered him.

"Ah, hello again little brother," Lily said teasingly.

"Seven minutes," Kuro countered.

"Kuro, this is Fairy Tail!" Lucy said with a huge smile as the group behind her beamed with her.

Kuro eyed the group and frowned, "Why is Laxus not wearing his glasses. He is practically blind without those things," he said, pointing at the lightning mage.

Lucy flinched and covered his mouth, "What are you talking about Kuro," she laughed nervously. From their teenage years Laxus had already been quite obsessed by his image around others and hearing about his counterpart wasn't going to make him happy.

Laxus raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Kuro wiggled from her grasp and looked at the man, "Yea, your glasses and since when do you spike your hair up?" he said while Lucy tried hard to cover his mouth up.

"Lulu, what is that rat talking about?" Laxus said with a glare towards the cat.

Lucy smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head, "Well as I said, I lived together with your counterpart, Edo-Laxus. Only as most of you know, everyone in Edolas is the exact opposite," she stopped and looked away slightly, "And you were a bookstore owner with glasses and slicked back hair," she said mumbling the last part.

Everyone stared at Laxus who stared wide eyed. "LAXUS WAS A BOOKSTORE OWNER?" Natsu shouted and burst out in laughter.

A tick mark appeared on Laxus' head and he punched Natsu into a tree. Lucy gasped and ran over to Natsu and helped him up. She glared and puffed her cheeks at Laxus.

"Laxu-nii! What was that for? And Kuro is not a rat! He is an Exceed!" she said slapping him on the arm and comically scolding him.

Laxus grumbled and looked away with a slight blush on his face, "Fine, rat-cat, whatever you want," he mumbled and crossed his arms childishly over his chest.

Lucy pouted and pointed her finger at her brother, "He has a name, Kuro! Ku-ro, it's not that hard. And being annoying doesn't mean you can just punch people," she said lecturing him.

"You became louder in Edolas," he mumbled as his lip turned slightly downwards, in what could be considered a pout.

Lucy kept on scolding her brother, until he grabbed her cheeks and started stretching them. She flailed her arms and he let out a deep chuckle, as she tried hard to escape his grip. Makarov watched them with a huge grin on his face and had to wipe away another tear. His two precious grandchildren had come back and he couldn't be happier. He looked at his other children who were laughing at the siblings antics and quickly joined in teasing the blond girl.

"So Master, do you know who the girl was?" Bisca asked him with a smile on her face.

Makarov looked up, "It must have been first, she was also the one who protected us from Acnologia," he said and looked around him.

"Well, I am just happy we found all of you, we must hurry back. The others will be so happy when they see you," Max said.

"Yes, we must. I suggest we leave now," he said and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. When they failed to notice him he sighed and turned slightly bigger, "BRATS!" he shouted and everyone turned to him, Laxus still with Lucy's cheeks in his hands. "We should go now, I am sure everyone back at Fairy Tail is dying to see us," he said.

Everyone scrambled up, shouting their agreements and started running to the shore. They all got on the boat with much excitement and Bisca informed them about most of the stuff that happened. Everyone was quite shocked to hear about what had happened. They were sad, yet at the same time enraged that people had started to ridicule their guild. How dare they! Makarov then also informed Bisca and Alazack about what had happened on the island, to which they too were very shocked. They had encountered Zeref?! Jet and Droy's jaws had literally dropped to the ground and cold sweat forming on their brows.

Their boat soon docked in Magnolia and Lucy was the first to rush out of the boat. Breathing in the air and marvelling at the beauty of the city. "I did miss this," she said with a content smile on her face.

Kuro, who was perched on her shoulder, frowned and glanced over the city, "It is definitely different compare to Edolas," he mumbled.

Lucy smiled and scratched behind his ear, "Don't worry, you will get used to it," she said and held him in her arms.

"It's good to be home," Laxus sighed and placed an arm around Lucy's shoulders.

She giggled and nodded, "Well let's go," she said and started running towards the main street.

"Uhm actually, we had to move guild buildings due to the money shortages, so the guild is now at the edge of the forest," Alzack said trying to hold them from rampaging off.

Lucy shrugged and smiled, "As long as we're all together, it doesn't really matter," she said and followed him.

As they neared the guild they suddenly noticed a few men with weapons standing doorway. Bisca gasped, "Oh no! That is Twilight Ogre, they are the guild that we owe," she said and rushed towards the door.

Natsu smirked and cracked his knuckles, "Well, let's make our entrance grand then," he said and lit his hand on fire.

Natsu ran towards the Ogre member at a break neck speed and punched him from behind, causing him to fly forward and fall unconscious. The other Ogre members gasped and whipped their heads around to see the attacker. Natsu got up and smirked, "We're back," he said and grabbed another member.

Romeo, who was on the floor, could not believe his eyes. He watched as his idol smashed the last member with ease and let out a triumphing laugh. Behind him stood all the other missing members, smiling warmly at them. They hadn't changed a bit since he last saw them. One person however caught his eye, a beautiful blond girl that seemed to have the warmest smile of all. She seemed familiar, but couldn't exactly pin point her. He snapped out of his daze when Natsu held out his hand and smirked. Tears formed in his eyes and he took it. The other members soon rushed into the arms of their missing members and sobbed their hearts out. All of them had missed them so much, it just wasn't the same.

"W-wait! LUCY?!" Macao screamed and almost fainted.

The beautiful blond girl stepped forward and nodded, "It's good to see you again Macao," she said and gave him a hug.

Romeo frowned and looked at the girl. She caught his gaze and smiled warmly at him, "Romeo, you look so much older," she said and hugged him.

He awkwardly stood there, not sure what to do. "Sorry Miss, but who are you?" he asked.

She pulled back and pouted, "Whaaa? You mean you don't remember me? It's me Lucy!" she said and dramatically gushed, "I might have been dead for two years and then got stuck for seven, but this is unacceptable!"

Romeo flinched and started to sweat, "D-Dead?" he stuttered and scrambled back.

Laxus sighed and picked Lucy up by her collar, "Stop teasing the kid, Lulu," he said and pinched her cheeks again.

She flailed her arms, which was a rather funny sight since she was held up in the air, "Whaaa? Laxu-nii! You are the one always teasing people," she said and tried to ruffle his hair.

Romeo could only gape and tremble, "Laxu-nii?" he said in disbelieve.

"I guess you really don't remember anymore Romeo," his father said with a grin. "That is Lucy. H. Dreyar. Makarov's second grandchild and Laxus' little sister. But I am also still confused, because didn't you die nine years ago?" he said with a slight frown.

Makarov grinned and latched himself onto the blond, "No!" he said and started to cry comically again.

The whole guild, now finally complete after all those years, laughed and soon Natsu raised a mug, "Well, this calls for a party!" he shouted and everyone hollered their agreement.

Lucy giggled and rested her head on Laxus' shoulder, "It's really good to be home," she whispered as she stroked Kuro.

Laxus smiled fondly at her and wrapped his arms around her, "It's good to have you back Lulu," he whispered back and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**So longer chapter :) I hope you liked it, because I really enjoyed writing this!**

**Also, sorry that last chapter had so many errors! Thank you for those who pointed it out! I don't know why my brain was so messed up XO**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you liked it. It really makes me happy :)**

**Thank you, ****_Erzascarlett, dallybear, Eeveexme, PottsboroGirlie, ShugoYuuki123, Lucy112358, Elfen Children, Kurosaki Yukia, issydragonheart, abby, The water queen, Guest, Guest, SnowFairyLove, not-in-use-dont-read and Mai_****, for reviewing last chapter :) I am glad you liked it.**

**That is all for now my little sweet honey peas with mac and cheese. **

_**Bagels are good, Bagels are nice. I am going to eat one, goodnight(- CherryJelly 02/06/2014)**_

**What am I doing (-o-")**

**I'll read you next time!**

* * *

**P.s Don't forget to vote on the poll~!**


	7. We are Fairy Tail!

**Author's Note:**

* * *

**Hey there Lovelies! Sorry for not updating in a while, but I have test week and I am kinda busy with that ;)! I also made this chapter a little longer because you had to wait for a while. I also kind of put a few hints of parings to let you feel a little what it's like (if that makes any sense)**

**Warning:**  
**Do I really have to say it? Because I'm pretty sure we all know it, me no own FT!**  
**Characters might be a little OOC!**  
**That's so fetch! (sorry watching Mean Girls for the billionth time XD)**

**Please enjoy ;) (Oh, yea and p.s, please read the Note at the end of the story!) **

* * *

**Chapter 7: We are Fairy Tail!**

"Mhhhhhh," Lucy hummed in thought as she eyed the request board.

It had been about three weeks since her return and everyone had begun to settle in their usual routine. The party they had first held for her return had lasted for three whole days, but the problem with that was that they had literally drunk the place dry. She was devastated when she heard what all the members had been through in their absence and the whole of Fairy Tail had jumped into action, each of them taking a job and finishing it in half the time. But again the problem with that, was that there weren't as many good jobs for her to choose from. So now she was standing in front if the request board for already fifteen minutes, contemplating if she had the nerve to summon Aquarius for a fountain job.

"Good morning Lucy-sama," a voice said behind her, making her jump a little.

She turned around and was greeted with the smiling face of Freed. She smiled back softly, "You scared me Freed. And how many times must I say it, drop the honorifics. We know each other since the day you joined!" she said and playfully wacked his arm.

He chuckled lightly and shrugged, "I guess it has become a habit," he said and looked at the board. "Were you trying to pick a job?" he asked her and scanned all the flyers.

She nodded and gave a sigh, "Yes, but there's nothing I like or can do alone," she sulked and eyed the fountain quest once again.

Freed glanced at her from the corner of his eye and looked at her face twisting in all kinds of emotions of her inner battle. It was cute to say the least and it made him smile in fondness. He looked up at the board once again and his eye caught a request high on top. 'Defeat two Wyverns in the neighbouring area, reward; 150,000 jewls.' It looked quite perfect and would be more than manageable for the two of them. He glanced back down at her and weighed his options. He didn't see why he couldn't, he had indeed known her since they were young and they were good friends.

He fully faced her and cleared his throat, "Hey Lucy-sama," she looked up at him, "I was wondering if you-," his sentence was cut off short however when Natsu cam hurdling their way and crashed into Lucy.

"Luce! Guess what, me and Happy found the PERFECT job!" he said excitedly and shook her, "We can go together just like old times!" he cheered and held up a piece of paper.

Lucy blinked and shook her head, "Wha-? Oh, yea just wait a second," she said and turned back to Freed. "Sorry Freed, what were you saying?" she said and cocked her head to the side.

Freed looked between her and Natsu and shook his head, "Uhm, it's nothing," he said and turned on his heel. "Have fun on your mission Lucy-sama," he said and tried to hide the disappointed look on his face.

Lucy frowned, "Okay, tell me when I get back maybe?"

He turned around and smiled, "Yes, maybe," he said and walked towards the bar.

Natsu quirked an eyebrow, but shook it off and made Lucy turn back to him. "So wadda ya say?" he asked her with a huge grin.

She giggled and nodded, "Okay you're on!" she cheered and looked at the request. "Defeat a small dark guild in Hargeon, reward; 170,00 jewls," she read out loud and nodded, "Seems doable."

Natsu grinned and slung an arm around her, "Cool! Let's go then," he cheered and dragged her with him towards Mira to get their mission accepted.

After Mira had accepted the mission and had wished them good luck, they set off. Lucy had quickly changed into a pair of black shredded shorts, a simple light blue t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. Natsu wore the same outfit he wore every day, which made Lucy actually question him if he ever washed it. He told her it were the only clothes he had that didn't get burned by his own fire and that he had two pairs. She had then shook her head and made sure to avoid his trail of motion sickness. Once they arrived in Hargeon they went to the requester, who told them it was a rather simple dark guild with a few, not very strong, mages.

"I can't wait! I haven't been on a mission with anyone else except Popsicle and Erza in while," he said happily.

Lucy giggled, "You go on missions with Grey? I can hardly picture you two not at each other's throats," she said and raised her eyebrows.

He shrugged and folded his arms behind his head, "We do, but when Erza catches us she always beats the shit out of us, so we try not to," he said sheepishly.

She nodded and hummed in thought. "I did miss a lot," she whispered slightly depressed.

Natsu looked up and frowned, "Hey, but that doesn't matter. We still all love you and we will just work extra hard to make up for the time we missed together," he said and gave her his signature toothy grin.

Lucy's spirit lightened up and she laughed, "I guess we do. Let's make the best of it then," she cheered and pumped her fist in the air.

Natsu laughed with her and slung an arm around her shoulders, "Just like old times," he said with a wink.

Lucy shook her head, but couldn't help the slight blush that crept up her cheeks. They walked through the forest at the edge of the town, where the dark guild presumably was. At one point Natsu stopped her and started sniffing the air. Lucy looked at him a little confused and looked around her.

"I smell alcohol and a lot of it," he said and turned to one specific direction. "The guild is that way," he said and crouched down slightly.

Lucy followed him in light steps and sure enough after a few meters, a small guild hall could be seen in a clearing. Lucy frowned and reached for her keys, "So, what's the plan?" she whispered.

Natsu gave her a rather dumbfounded look and shrugged, "Attack," he shrugged and stood up.

"What? Wait, you can't be serious?" she asked hastily and grabbed his arm.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Well what do you suggest?" he said and crouched back down.

She thought for a moment and frowned, "Attack?" she said slowly and quirked an eyebrow back at him.

He grinned and nodded, "Exactly," he said and stood back up. "On three?" he asked her and gave her a devilish smirk.

She pulled out one of her golden keys, "One," she started.

"Two," he said and hopped in anticipation.

"THREE!" they shouted in unison and Natsu kicked the doors open.

The dark guild mages all looked up in surprise and they used the momentum of their opening to immediately pull out an attack.

"Open! Gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" Lucy shouted and the cow spirit appeared from the ground.

"Moooooore Power! I will protect your lovely body Lucy-sama," he shouted and struck a pose.

She sweatdropped slightly and ignored the comment, "Yea, can you defeat these dark mages for me Taurus?" she asked and pointed at the mages who started to shake of their shock.

Taurus gave a determined grin and readied his axe, "You bet," he said and brought it down.

Natsu meanwhile was taking out a few mages with fire punches and kicks. He smirked as a fire mages tried to burn him, but to only stiffen in fear as he saw that the fire had zero effect on him. He took the dark mage out swiftly and stole a glance at Lucy. Taurus was easily taking out a bunch of mages with his axe while Lucy assisted him with her whip. But then Natsu caught another mage behind her with a cross and a bow in his hands.

"Lucy watch out!" he shouted and ran towards her.

The archer released a dozen of arrows, but before any of them could hit her, she had pulled Sagittarius' key who took out the arrows with his own. The archer gulped and fumbled to ready another load of arrows. Lucy smirked and pulled out her whip, "Not so fast," she whispered and swung it at him.

"White Dragon's roar," a voice suddenly shouted and a pillar of light erupted from behind the archer, which Lucy narrowly dodged.

Natsu took out one last mage and looked up surprise, "What the hell?" he exclaimed and looked at the attacker.

A boy with spikey blond hair stood with a smirk on his face next to another boy with messy black hair. Natsu narrowed his eyes at them and stood straight, "Are you from this dark guild to?" he asked them.

The blond boy laughed, "You think we would be part of a pathetic little dark guild like this? Please, we are here to take it down," he said and motioned towards the already fallen mages.

Natsu gritted his teeth and balled his fists, "Well so are we, so why the hell are you attacking my partner?" he questioned.

Lucy looked up at the two boys in curiosity and then looked back at Natsu. The rather cocky blond boy looked at her and let out a low chuckle, "Well how was I supposed to know that she wasn't from this guild?" he said.

"Uhm I don't know, maybe by the fact that she was taking out all of these mages? Are you blind or something," he asked angrily.

The blond flinched and glared at him, "What did you say? Do you want to pick a fight with me? I'll have you know that I am Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth, the number one guild in Fiore," he said and balled his fists.

"Who gives two shits," Natsu seethed and crouched into a fighting position.

Lucy saw this as her queue to intervene, "Natsu stop, just let them be. Let's go collect our reward money and go back to Fairy Tail. I'll ask Mira if she can make some spicy chicken," she said and he visible calmed.

Sting rose a brow and looked up in surprise, "Natsu? Fairy Tail? How interesting," he mumbled and turned to Lucy. "And what is your name?"

She looked up and gulped, "L-Lucy, Lucy Dreyar," she said and went to stand next to Natsu.

Sting smirked and glanced at the two, "Well, it's nice to meet you. I guess we will see each other soon," he said and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Lucy shouted making both of the boys stop. She turned towards the black haired boy, "What's your name?" she asked him, making him raise a brow.

"Rogue," he muttered.

She smiled softly and nodded, "It's nice to meet you," she said before Natsu pulled her away.

A few hours later Lucy and Natsu were back on the train back home. Lucy glanced over at Natsu who was still sulking and brooding. She sighed and nudged him, "Come on Natsu," she said and gave him a small smile.

He didn't look at her, "Who did those ass holes think they are?!" he shouted out, but went right back down due to his motion sickness.

Lucy sighed, "I don't know, they said they were from Sabertooth. But, one thing is nagging me," she said and looked down with a troubled look, "Did that blond guy say, White Dragon's Roar?"

Natsu huffed, "No way, someone like him could never be a dragon slayer," he said and lurched when the train shook.

She stroked his hair and turned her head towards the window. That Sting did look like trouble, but that other boy, Rogue, he seemed to be different. There was something about his posture, something in his eyes that said something different. She couldn't quite pin point it. She let out another troubled sigh as she watched the scenery pass by, she just hoped they wouldn't cause any trouble for them.

* * *

"We're back everyone!" Natsu shouted as he kicked Fairy Tail's doors open, a giggling Lucy following him.

Various greetings were shouted their way as they made their way to the bar, where a smiling barmaid waved at them. "Hey guys, you are back fast. How did it go?" Mira asked them and placed a plate of food in front of Natsu.

"It went well, but we had a run in with two other mages," Lucy said and gratefully accepted the strawberry yoghurt Mira placed in front of her.

Mira frowned, "Oh no, I hope they didn't bother you," she said and started to clean a mug.

Natsu slammed his hands down on the table and shot up, "They did! This one ass hole almost hit Lucy with his magic!" Natsu shouted with pieces of food flying out of his mouth.

"What?!" a voice suddenly shouted from the back of the guild and a very pissed Laxus stepped out. "What exactly almost happened to my little sister?!" he boomed and grabbed Natsu by his scarf.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the two and turned back to Mira, who gave her a worried look. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Apparently they were from Sabertooth and they had come for the same job. They left shortly after we met," she explained and smiled reassuringly at her.

Mira frowned and pursed her mouth, "Still, it was rather careless of that person to almost hit you. But I am glad you are okay," she said and smiled.

Lucy giggled and turned to Laxus who was still beating up Natsu, "Laxu-nii, I'm fine honestly," she said placing a hand on his arm.

He let Natsu go and sighed, "Yes, but still this idiot should watch out more," he growled out at Natsu.

Lucy rolled her eyes and hugged him, "Hey, it was really my fault," she said looking up at him.

He pursed his mouth and looked away, "I just don't want you to be hurt," he said and blushed slightly.

She giggled and let go, "I promise I will look out better next time and if you really think I can't take care of myself I will go on a mission with you," she said and flicked his head.

He smiled and ruffled her hair, "It's a deal," he said.

The guild doors burst open and two exceeds then flew in. "Kuro!" Lucy said happily and hugged her exceed. "You're back from your mission, how did it go?" she asked him and scratched him behind his ears.

Kuro purred and leaned into her hand, "It went well and look what I got!" he said and his eyes sparkled in happiness as he pulled a sword from behind his back.

The sword had a black hilt engraved with a swirly pattern and a wing shaped pommel and rain guard. The blade itself was dark purple with white edges. Lucy looked at in awe and took it in her hand. "Wow, it looks really cool, but what happens when you turn into battle form? Won't it be to small?" she asked and gave it back to him.

Kuro smirked and held it with pride, "No, it has the same magical properties as Lily-nii's sword. It can change its size, so if I turn into my battle form I can just make the sword larger to," he said as his eyes sparkled again.

Lucy smiled and gave him another pet on the head, "That sounds really nice, I really want to see you fight with it. Maybe you and Lily can hold a battle sometime soon," she suggested and looked over at the other black panther.

Lily smirked and nodded, "That sounds very interesting, but only if you can keep up little brother," he said.

Kuro flinched and his eyes raged, "SEVEN MINUTES!" he shouted and Lucy tried hard to keep him back.

Natsu frowned and gave Lucy a confused look, "Wait, why did Lily and Kuro go on a mission without you or Gajeel?" he asked her and then glanced over at Gajeel, who was approaching them.

Lucy looked up, "Kuro and Lily wanted some brotherly bonding time since they hadn't seen each other in quite a while," she explained and managed to make Kuro stop struggling.

"Gihi, that's right and I bet my Lily is stronger than your Kuro," Gajeel said with a challenging smirk.

Lucy turned to him and frowned, "You wish! Kuro is way stronger than Lily!" she said and held Kuro up.

Gajeel laughed and picked Lily up, "My Lily has been training with me the whole time, he could beat Kuro in a flash and not to mention Lily is older," he said holding Lily proudly in her face.

"Seven minutes!" both Lucy and Kuro shouted this time.

Natsu jumped up and grabbed Happy, "Well I think Happy is the strongest Exceed!" he shouted and held him up.

"Eeeeh?!" Happy shouted and crossed his paws, "No I'm not! I don't want to compete in your competition!" he wailed.

"What? Of course you are Happy, I bet you could easily defeat both of them," Natsu cheered and pumped his fist.

"So, you think so? Well why don't we settle this right now? My Lily against Kuro and Happy," Gajeel suggested with a smirk.

Lucy countered his smirk and narrowed her eyes, "You're on!" she said and held Kuro to her chest.

"Yes!" Natsu shouted and Happy wailed even more.

"I am afraid that fight will have to wait," Master said, suddenly popping up next to them.

Lucy raised a brow and looked at her grandfather, "Why Ojichan?" she asked and sat on one of the barstools.

He grinned at her and held his finger up, "Because I have a very special announcement," he said and jumped up on the bar. "Brats, listen up!" he boomed and all heads turned towards him. "I have a very important announcement! As some of you might know they are hosting a Grand Magic Games, something they came up with while we were gone. The point of these games is for Magical guild to fight each other and to see who the strongest is. Fairy Tail will be participating this year to!" he said and everyone cheered.

Lucy looked up in excitement and glanced at her brother who had a big grin on his face. Makarov cleared his throat to regain everyone's attention, "So I will now call out the names that will be representing us! For Fairy Tail's team will be competing: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Lucy and Elfman for back up!" he shouted and everyone once again cheered for the contestants.

"Yea! We're in a team together Luce!" Natsu shouted and threw his hands up in the air.

"Don't forget about us flame brain," Gray smirked and slung an arm around Lucy. "Looks like our old team is back," he said and let out a laugh.

Lucy laughed with him and looked at Erza, who smiled at all of them. "I am sure we will all do very good," Erza said and slammed Lucy into her chest armour.

Wendy walked up to them shyly and glanced over at Lucy, "I-I hope I don't drag you down," she mumbled and shifted on her feet.

Lucy looked up and smiled at her, "What are you talking about? You're part of the team to right? I know we will all beat them together," she said and pumped her fist in the air.

Wendy beamed at her and nodded, "Yes Lucy-san! I will give it my all!" she said and gave her a determined look.

* * *

"AND THE FIRST GUILD TO TAKE THE ARENA IS, FAIRY TAIL A!" the announcer shouted through the microphone.

Natsu and his team walked into the stadium. To their surprise people started booing them and Natsu gave them an irritated look, "What the hell?" he shouted at them.

Lucy frowned, "Don't go into it Natsu," she said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

More teams walked up, old friends and new faces. Quite a few that knew the Fairy Members for a while looked up surprise as they saw Lucy. Especially Jura who gaped at her and backed away from her, thinking he saw a ghost. She convinced him she was real, which did take a lot of effort.

"AND THE NEXT GUILD IS, FAIRY TAIL B!" the announcer yelled excitedly.

Fairy Tail A looked up is surprise and gawked at the their fellow mages walking into the arena. "LAXU-NII?!" Lucy shouted in disbelieve as he gave her a smirk.

"What's up Imouto?" he asked casually and leaned onto Gajeel's shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked and pouted.

He laughed and patted her head, "Because it was a secret!"

She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms, "I can't believe you kept a secret from your own little sister. That is low Laxus Dreyar, I expected more from my brother," she said and turned her head away from him.

"What?!" Laxus gaped at her, "You're making it way more dramatic!" he shouted in disbelieve at her words.

She sighed and shook her head, "The first step is denial," she muttered and turned back to her team.

Laxus gawked at her hand held his hands up, "Are you serious?"

"Ara ara," Mira giggled and looked at Lucy. "You sure do know how to rile him up," she said and giggled again.

Lucy smirked and winked at her, "You get to know people," she said and turned back to the arena.

Her eyes widened when she saw a crop of spikey blond and hair and a pair of dark blue eyes eyeing her. Sting smirked at her and sauntered her way, "Well well well, look who's here, Lucy. I did say we would see each other again didn't I?" he said looking at her.

She gulped slightly and nodded, "I-It's nice to see you Sting," she mumbled and looked behind him.

The black haired boy Rogue was looking their way with a strange emotion in his eyes that Lucy could not pin point. She waved at him, to which he waved back. Sting glanced behind him and let out a 'tch'.

"So you Fairies made it into the games and two groups nonetheless," he said and crossed his arms over his chest.

Laxus frowned and stepped in front of Lucy, "Who the hell are you?" he growled.

Sting looked at the bulky blond and chuckled, "You must be Laxus, Lucy's brother. Well anyway it's nice to see you too Lucy," he said and turned. "Oh yes, it's also nice to see you, Natsu," he said and a devilish smirk crept up his face.

Laxus turned back to Lucy and put a hand on her shoulder, "Who was that?" he asked her.

She looked at him and frowned, "Sting, the boy Natsu and me met during our last mission, the one that nearly hit me with his magic," she said and looked at his guild, who all had smirks on their faces except for Rogue.

Laxus' frown deepened as he eyed the guild, "They look like trouble. Stay away from them," he said and turned back to his team.

* * *

Lucy watched Gray walk out of the arena with a saddened look. He had tried so hard, but Rufus had beat him. She had to give it to this Rufus though, his magic was very impressive. She saw the looks of pity on her guild's faces and she frowned.

"Hey come on guys, this was only the first fight and Gray did great," she said with a smile.

They looked at her and gave small smiled. "Yea, Luce's right! We can't get bummed about just one fight, because we're going to win all the others!" Natsu shouted and gave a thumbs up.

They all perked up and cheered, "Yea, their right!"

"Wow, Wow, Wow everyone, that was very exciting! But now we must go one to our first one on one fight! So now please come up the arena, Fairy Tail A's Lucy and Raven Tail's Flare!" the commenter shouted through the mike as the crowd went wild.

Lucy looked up and gave a look of confidence, "Don't worry, I will win!" she said determinedly.

She walked into the battle field of the arena and kept her eyes on her opponent. Flare chuckled with a sadistic grin on her face and cocked her head to the side, "Blondie," she muttered and let out another creepy chuckle.

Lucy did not waver and stood tall. She had to do this, for Gray, for Mavis, for Fairy Tail. She wasn't going to back down and she wasn't going to be scared. The reason she had trained with Mavis on Tenerou was to keep her family safe and show everyone that she could stand on her own. This Raven Tail had pestered her guild and Grey during his fight. Yes, she was definitely going to win this. Her eyes hardened and a feral look set on her face, yes she was angry now! She was going to plummet these idiots into the ground.

"Wow, look at that expression!" Lily commented and watched Lucy with pride.

Kuro smirked and chuckled, "Lucy is all sweet on the outside, but if you mess with her or her family, you might want to stay at least 400 meter away from her," he said and started laughing out loud.

"Okay, since it's only the two of you fighting, you can use the whole stadium. You have thirty minutes," the pumpkin man said and walked out of the battle field.

The buzzer went off and Lucy immediately pulled out Taurus' key, "Here I go. Open gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" she shouted.

He appeared in a flash already attacking Flare and bringing his axe down, "Moooore, power!" he shouted as his axe collided with the ground, which Flare dodged by jumping in the air.

"Oh My! A celestial wizard and one of the twelve golden zodiacs!" the announcer shouted in excitement.

Lucy jumped into action again and pulled out another key, "Open gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!" she shouted and swung the key.

"We are!" he said striking his pose, "Here we go!"

Everyone stared in awe at her, "Two celestial spirits at the same time?" Bisca said in astonishment.

"Wow, since when is she able to open two gates simultaneously?" Alzack asked to no one in particular.

"Cool Cool!" Asuka shouted with joy.

Scorpio brought his tail up and pointed his stinger at Flare, "Sand Buster!" he shouted and created a tornado of sand from his tail.

Flare let out a crazed laugh as her hair grew and formed a shield against the sand. Lucy frowned and turned towards Taurus, "Taurus, use Scorpio's sand!" she ordered.

He smirked and lifted his axe, "Moo~! Perfect!" she sand from Scorpio's attack started swirling around Taurus' axe, "Absorb!"

Scorpio smirked and crouched down, "Here we go Taurus, We!"

Taurus jumped high in the air with sand swirling around his axe, "Sandstorm Axe, Aldebaran!" he shouted and brought his axe down.

The sand shot down and intensified his attack. It created a giant sandstorm, clouding the whole arena and stadium. Everyone had to shield their eyes at the intensity and shouted in awe. Once the sand cleared Lucy and her spirits gave a triumphant smirk.

"W-Wow, holding open two gates is a spectacle already! But a combined attack, this must be one of the strongest Celestial mages we have seen in a while!" the commenter shouted and tried to peer through the dust.

"Good job both of you," Lucy complimented and sent them back to the spirit realm.

Flare flew through the air by the attack and gave an annoyed glare, "Blondie!" she hissed as her hair grew again. "Hair dog, wolf fang," she shouted as her hair became a giant wolf.

Lucy stood unfazed and pulled out another key, "Open gate of the giant crab, Cancer," she shouted and he came out in a flash, easily cutting Flare's hair.

Strands of bright red hair floated through the air and disappeared in a small flash. "My hair," Flare muttered with wide eyes in astonishment. A crazed look appeared on her face and she shot her hair into the ground, "You!" In a flash Flare's hair shot out of the ground, right under Lucy, and it grabbed her legs, flinging her through the stadium. "Take that!" she growled as she slammed Lucy onto the floor. "My red hair does exactly what I want it to," she said as her red locks framed her crazed smile.

"Now that you mention it, my Fleuve d'Etoile also," Lucy muttered and pulled out her whip. It expanded in a flash and latched itself onto Flare's arm. "Does what I want," Lucy finished and smirked.

Flare looked up in shock and tried to claw it off, "What?!" They both flew in the air, twirling, and neither letting go. Flare's hair started to burn on Lucy's legs and she let out a pained cry. They simultaneously let go fell back.

The crowd cheered in excitement and the commenter jumped on his chair. "Oh my, it's only the first match and it's a battle where the fighters barely have time to breath," he said with a gleam in his eye. "Neither of them is backing down!"

"Although it does look like Fairy Tail has the upper hand," Jenny commented.

Flare stared in shock as Lucy tried to get back up, but winced in pain. Flare's face turned back into a smirk and she stood up, "Can't stand so easily huh? My red hair hurt your legs?" she said tauntingly.

Lucy huffed and threw off her burnt boots, "Dang it, I really liked these boots," she said without pain.

'My burning hair…. My red hair," Flare thought in shock. 'That's all the damage it did?! Blondie!' she thought in rage. Her hair once again and she let out a cry of rage. It shot in the ground and Lucy stared in shock.

"W-What? You're aiming for my legs again?" Lucy said and cautiously looked around the stadium. Nothing seemed to be appearing, so she shot Flare a confused look.

Flare still had her hair buried in the ground and pointed to the side. Lucy followed her finger and stared at Fairy Tail's balcony in confusedly. Her grandfather and friends were shouting all kinds of things, along the lines of kicking Flare's ass, but she didn't see how that had anything to with it. Her eyes widened though when she suddenly saw a strand of hair dancing behind Asuka's back.

Lucy gasped, "Asuka wa-!" her warning was cut off when Flare wrapped her hair around Lucy's mouth.

"No talking Blondie, you wouldn't want to spoil the fun," Flare chuckled darkly.

Lucy frowned and struggled against the strands of hair that wrapped around her limbs tightly.

Natsu frowned as he strained his ears to hear anything else. Did Lucy just mention Asuka's name? But why would she do that? He glanced over at Fairy Tail's balcony and then back at Lucy. Flare was beating her with her flamed hair, but Lucy wasn't fighting back. He then knew something must be up for Lucy to shout Asuka's name and not fight back against Flare. Natsu jumped from his own stand and started to sprint through the crowed. The people shouted in shock as he pushed pass them with his eyes set on the FT booth. He glanced over to Lucy and picked up his speed once he saw holding her flaming hair over Lucy's hand.

"I KNOW!" Natsu shouted as he passed the few people and jumped into the FT booth. "WHAT I HEARD!" he shouted and ripped the strand of hair from the behind Asuka.

Lucy looked up and mentally thanked him, "OPEN GATE OF THE TWINS, GEMINI!" she shouted and swung the key.

"Piri Piri," the two spirits said appearing in a flash and attacked Flare. One destroying the strands of hair around Lucy and the other smashing into Flare's face.

Lucy jumped down and turned to Gemini, "Okay Gemini, do the thing," she ordered.

They swirled around her and glanced at each other, "But we're not sure we can do it, we haven't practiced that much yet," they said in unison.

Lucy shook her head and held her hand out, "That doesn't matter! Turn into me!"

Gemini combined their hands and in a poof they turned into Lucy, wearing only a bath towel. All the men got hearts in their eyes and blushed. Lucy 'eeped' and covered her own body.

Laxus punched Gajeel and the other men around him and snarled at the spirit, "What the hell spirit?!" he shouted in annoyance.

Gemi-Lucy shrugged, "This is what you were wearing when we practiced," they said and peered under the towel.

Lucy slapped herself on the head and sighed, "Right, I had taken a bath and DON'T LOOK UNDER THE TOWEL!" she shouted.

"What the hell!" Flare shouted enraged and got up shakily.

Lucy turned back and took Gemini's hand, "You ready?" she said determined and Gemini nodded. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A magic circle formed around them and they started chanting.

_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_Oh Tetrabiblos..._

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect become complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._

_Shine!_

**_Urano Metria!_**

She stars that had appeared in the sky shot towards flare and exploded in contact with her. She let out a scream in pain and when the light died down, she lay unconscious on the floor. The whole crowd erupted in cheers and Fairy Tail all jumped down to engulf their Celestial mage in a hug. Lucy gave the biggest smile she had and wrapped her arms around Laxus, who picked her up and twirled her in a hug.

"You did it!" her grandfather shouted with tears in his eyes and clasped his arms around her.

Kuro dropped down on her head and nuzzled into it, "I never had any doubt!"

Gray walked up to her and slung his arms around her, "Thanks for tacking revenge on those Raven Tail idiots," he said and ruffled her hair.

She giggled and nodded, "We're Fairy Tail after all, we don't give up easily!" she shouted and put her hand up in the Fairy Tail sign.

* * *

_Alexei took long strides as he walked to the infirmary. Next to him walked Obra, who used his puppet to match Alexei's strides. He glanced at his master and sighed._

_"__Master, why did you stop me from helping Flare?" he asked unsurely._

_Alexei let out a deep chuckle and turned towards his guild mate, "Wouldn't want to tire out before her main battle," he said vaguely and continued walking._

_Obra raised a brow, but shook it off as he fastened his puppet's steps to catch up with Alexei. _

* * *

**There we have it (sorry for the million line breaks btw), I hope you liked it!**

**Few pointers to the story:**

**-They don't know that Alexei is in fact Ivan Dreyar!**  
**-Yes, I know Lucy did in fact not win, but I wanted her to ;p**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you liked it :)**

**Thank you: _Elfen Children, Shugo Fairy 4eva, Flower Dragon Slayer, Eeveexme, GingerLily01, Kurosaki Yukai, Erzatscrarlett, PottsboroGirlie, ShugoYuuki123, farofrainbows, Littlest1, Alex, Elonore, Guest, Guest, Alice, TessaJane, Nightcore Majesty, Nadia, Saruka, CrescentDragon22, Naeda Beasly, Raiza-chan, Sakura-hime99, FairyTailMage, GhostLucy_ for reviewing last chapter! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Also if you haven't voted on who Lucy should be with, do it fast because I am going to have to close that poll soon! I have another story that needs a poll, so yea!**

**I hope you liked it and I'll read you later!**

**XOXOXO Cherry ^3^**


	8. Surprises

**Author's Note:**

* * *

**Hey there Lovelies! How's it going? With me, good! I have holiday and passed all my subjects! (yay!) I hope you like this OVA-ish chapter! This is my version of Ryuzetsu Island! Also, if you are going to read next chapter and think: "Hey! Aren't you missing something?!" Than don't worry. I am mixing up the plot and the fights, so don't worry!**

**Warning:**  
**I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!**  
**Characters might be OOC!**  
**Summer timeee! But it's raining everyday, which sucks! (Seriously it's thundering and storming XO)**

**ALSO IMPORTANT! THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU CAN VOTE ON THE POLL OF WHO LUCY GETS PAIRED UP WITH!**

**Please enjoy :3!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Suprises**

"So how about it?" Levy said with a glint of excitement in her eyes, as she held the flyer up.

Lucy, Erza and Wendy all studied the paper with big eyes and then looked back up at their blue haired friend. She was holding an advertisement of the firework show that would be held on the beach, in celebration of the second GMG day. On the second day they had lost in the chariot race, but Natsu and Gajeel had won in Lucy's heart. The speech Natsu had given warmed her heart and washed away the fact that they had placed as one of the lowest. They had however won with the one-on-one battles with; Mirajane against Jenny, and Elfman against Bacchus. When they had gotten back to their hang out, they had immediately started partying.

"But shouldn't we rest, so that we can fight tomorrow?" Wendy asked shyly.

Lucy smiled slightly at the small girl's timid nature and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Wendy's right, if we stay up late then we won't fight to our fullest potential tomorrow," she said and sighed disappointedly. She did kinda want to go to the beach and celebrate with her friends.

Erza nodded and crossed her arms, "I have to agree on Lucy and Wendy with this one," she said and tried to hide her own disappointment.

Levy smiled brightly and put her finger up, "But that is just the thing! Everyone is free tomorrow for the fireworks," she said happily and jumped a little for joy.

Lucy immediately brightened and snatched the flyer to scan the details again, "Really? Well, then why not?!" she cheered happily and Wendy nodded vigorously in agreement.

Erza pursed her lips and rubbed her chin, "I don't know, some of us are still pretty banged up," she mumbled. Lucy, Wendy and Levy turned to her and gave her their biggest and saddest puppy eyes, making Erza flinch and splutter. "B-But I guess we can watch for ourselves," she said quickly and the girls cheered.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Wendy laughed and linked her arms with Lucy and Erza. "I can't wait till tomorrow!"

Lucy laughed and ruffled her hair, while Erza just smiled softly and Levy cheered with her friends.

* * *

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Lucy gasped in awe as she looked over the beach.

The ocean was a mesmerizing deep blue that reflected the shimmering sunlight, making the soft white sand sparkle. A few seashells were strewn around the beach by the sea that washed white foam every time it hit the land. The screeching of seagulls sounded from the sky, which was a beautiful clear blue. The humid sea air blew gently on the girls' faces and the sound of waves crashing brought a calm wave over the girls. That was until a ball of pink came running onto the beach, snatching Lucy by the hand and dragging her towards the sea.

"Come on Luce! We have to be first!" he shouted and picked Lucy up, carrying her bridal style.

Lucy squeaked and held onto his neck, "Natsu! Slow down!" she shouted and tried to hold onto her sunhat. "I haven't even taken my normal clothes off!"

Laxus' head whipped around at the words 'clothes off' and he glared at Natsu, "Hey you flame brained freak, let her go!" he ranted and sped off behind them. "Let go of my little sister!"

Gajeel chuckled and smirked, "Sister complex," he mumbled.

"I'm coming for you next Redfox!" he heard Laxus shout from the distance, only making him laugh harder.

"Let her go you little shit," Laxus shouted and pulled Lucy from Natsu's grip, swiftly electrocuting him after.

Natsu fell to the ground with twitching limbs and smoke coming from his body. Lucy lifted her brows and turned her head towards Laxus. "Little overboard?" she asked and poked his cheek.

He scoffed and set her down on the ground, "No," he answered simply and turned towards Gajeel. "Now you," he growled out and glared.

Gajeel gulped and sped off to stand behind Lucy, "Bunny Girl, stop your idiot brother or he'll electrocute everyone in here," he demanded and slapped the top of her head a few times.

She cringed and swatted his hand away, "Are you seriously hiding behind me?"

He gave her a deadpanned look and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, duh. You're the only one Laxus doesn't shoot his lightning at," he said and motioned behind his back, where most of the Fairy Tail men had assembled.

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes, "Laxus, calm down or we will get sent away again," she said and lowered her brother's outstretched hand.

He growled and crossed his arms, "Fine, but not because those idiots wanted me to," he said and gave them all a pointed look.

Lucy giggled and playfully patted his head, "Of course."

A tick mark formed on Laxus' head as he chased her around the beach and she teased him. Master sighed as he watched Laxus get defeated verbally by Lucy, who just burst out laughing. Mira giggled and patted Master's shoulder, "I think Lucy-chan really is the only who can defeat Laxus, without violence not to mention."

Master grinned and nodded, "Well, she can be very strong willed if she wants to," he said and shrugged.

"Lu-chan! Come on I wanna play some beach volleyball!" Levy whined and grabbed Erza's arm. "Erza's on my team!" she shouted.

Lucy grinned and placed her hands on her hips, "Challenge accepted then," she said and pointed a challenging finger at her.

Bickslow sauntered up Lucy and slung an arm around her shoulders, "Guess me and my babies are joining you then. We were after all the master football team when we were younger, so we must be a master team at volleyball too," he said and stuck his tongue out.

Lucy giggled and nodded, "No one defeats Team Spirit Soul," she said proudly and slung her arm around his shoulder.

Levy smirked and signalled Mira over, "Well, then my second team mate will be Mira. No one is a better smasher than her."

Lucy laughed and pulled Gray by his arm, "Well, no one is a better back player than Gray."

Levy picked up a ball and everyone got into position. Lucy and Levy looked at each other dead in the eye, with intense stares that made everyone hold their breath. Levy jumped up and hit the ball over the net. Bickslow easily countered the attack and passed it over to Lucy, who hit it over the net. The ball went over and over and the members of Fairy Tail cheered on. To them this was almost another grand magic games. In the end the winning point was made by Lucy and Bickslow, who first dived for the ball and hit it over to Lucy, who then jumped in the air and with all her power smashed the ball over the net.

"We did it!" Lucy cheered and jumped into a hug with Bickslow.

He grinned and circled his arms around her, "Well, like you said. No one defeats Team Spirit Soul," he said and pumped his fist.

Gray smirked and crossed his, shirtless, chest, "Hey I helped too."

Lucy giggled and hugged Gray, "You like I said, we. That also includes you, don't worry," she teased and squished her cheek with his.

He laughed and ruffled her hair, "Good."

Levy rolled her eyes, "Well, fine we lost," she said and giggled. "How about we push our differences aside now and go to the ocean?" she suggested and pulled at her arm.

Lucy nodded and grabbed the hem of her shirt, "You're on," she said and pulled the shirt over her head.

"Nice Cosplayer," Bickslow grinned and stuck his thumbs up.

Lucy rolled her eyes and pulled her shorts off. She was wearing a light blue ruffled triangle bikini with matching shorts that had little bows on the side. Levy giggled at Bickslow's perverseness and revealed her own dark green halter bikini. Lucy took Levy's hand and ran off to the sea.

* * *

"Oh hey Freed," Lucy said after a while of playing around.

Freed smiled and bowed his head, "Hello there Lucy-sama," he greeted and smiled warmly at her.

"Freed!" she whined and softly slapped his arm. "Honorifics!" she said and pointed a stern finger at him.

He laughed and nodded, "Sorry Lucy, are you having fun?" he asked and looked at his guild members fooling around.

Lucy giggled and linked her arm around his, "This is so much fun! I remember going to the beach with gramps and all of you together when I was small," she said and sighed at the memory. "Do you remember when we used to build sandcastles together? You would always make the grandest ones," she said and laughed.

Freed joined her and glanced fondly at her, "Yes, and you would always make a princess and a prince to match it. You would choose green seaweed for the prince's hair and a yellow seashell for the princess'," he teased.

Lucy blushed and turned away, "T-That doesn't mean anything," she stuttered and slapped his arm.

Freed laughed harder and pinched her cheek, "Oh really?" he teased again.

Lucy started spluttering and blushed heavier, "Y-Yes! I-It's not as if I had a crush on you or something," she blurted out and the moment the words left her mouth, she quickly covered her mouth.

Freed's eyes widened and he stared at her, "Lucy you-," his sentence got cut off when Mira suddenly called Lucy's name.

"Lucy! Can you help me?! Elfman and Evergreen have been gone all day and it's getting dark," she called out.

Lucy nodded, "Yea, just a sec," she shouted and turned back to Freed. "S-Sorry, I'll see you later at the fireworks," she half whispered and ran off.

"I can't believe I told him that," Lucy whispered to herself as she wondered off to search for Ever and Elfman. She slapped her forehead and sighed. "Hopefully he doesn't think too much of it," she mumbled and stepped up a stone path that lead to the cliffs that overlooked the beach.

The cliff sight were rather beautiful, especially in the dusk of the evening. She breather in the fresh salty air as the wind tussled her hair. She enjoyed places like this, especially because the stars were so clear around here. A rustle disturbed her peace and her head shot in the direction of the sound with her hands on her keys, just in case. She could make out a single silhouette at the edge of the cliff, with his legs hanging over the edge. Fearing it was a suicidal she ran over to the person, but to her shock found someone she knew.

"Rogue?" she asked softly as she approached the boy.

He looked up with his ever stoic face and raised his brows, "Lucy-san, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be watching the fireworks with your friends?"

She nodded and lowered down to sit next to him, "Yes, but I am looking for two of my friends. Have you seen them? A girl with long dark blond hair and a really large man with white hair? Probably making out," she said, mumbling the last part.

He shook his head, "No, sorry they haven't passed here," he said and looked over the beach again.

She nodded and looked out at the scenery with him, "Soooo, what are you doing here?" she asked attentively.

He glanced at her and shrugged, "Things were getting pretty hectic around my guild, so I went to search for some peace," he said softly.

She raised her brow and balanced her hand on the surface to stand up, "Oh sorry, I'll leave then," she mumbled.

"Wait," he said quickly and held her hand. She looked up surprised as he pulled her back into a sitting position, "I don't mind you sitting here."

She nodded slowly and stared at him, "Okay," she whispered and stared back at the scene.

***BOOM***

A firework shot into the sky and exploded into beautiful purple sparkles. She gasped and smiled brightly, she loved fireworks. She watched in awe as the colours exploded into the sky, shimmering as they fell down. A feeling of serenity washed over her and she didn't even feel awkward sitting next to Rogue. It felt quite nice actually.

"Hey Lucy-san," Rogue's voice suddenly penetrated her thoughts.

She jumped slightly and looked at him, "Yes Rogue?"

He sighed and looked directly at her, a certain intensity in his eyes. He guided her shoulders so that she was fully facing him and he stared unsurely at her.

She blushed slightly at his seriousness, "W-What's wrong Rogue?"

He looked down for a chaste moment and looked back up. "Just make sure you stay safe," he whispered and cupped her face

Lucy's eyes widened as he brought his face closer and softly placed is lips on her forehead. The bang of the fireworks faded out of her mind as he pulled his soft lips back from her head and looked her in the eye.

"Promise me," he whispered and got up.

She could only watch in a daze as he turned around and turned into his shadow form to speed off through the trees. Her mind went overload and she brought her hand up to the place where he kissed her. He had kissed her! She gulped and bit her lip, what had happened?

"Luce!"

She squeaked in shock as she whipped her head around to see Natsu speeding at her. "There you are Luce! What are you doing here?" he asked and helped her stand up.

"I, uh. Ever a-and Elfman," she spluttered, still in a daze.

He raised a brow, but brushed it off, "Anyway, come on! You have to watch the fireworks with us. I can't watch it without you after all," he said and grinned sweetly at her.

She smiled warmly and nodded, "Yea, I'm coming," she whispered and followed him back to the beach, but not without secretly glancing at the tree lines, where she saw a single shadow remaining.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! I sprinkled in some of the pairing options that are taking the lead, just to let you know! **

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you liked it! **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter! It means so much for me and all of you are super sweet!**

**AGAIN! LAST CHANCE TO VOTE ON POLL!**

**I hope you all have a nice summer and I'll read you next time ;)**


	9. The Naval Battle

**Author's Note:**

* * *

**H-H-Hey there Lovelies! POLL IS CLOSED. Thank you everyone so much who votes! For those who's favorite couple did not win, I'm sorry, but not everyone could win! I might be making alternate One-Shot endings for the next top three! So, here are the results!**

**(I have to put up another poll, so the results will only be up for a few days!) **

**Rogue: 28 Votes**

**Natsu: 25 Votes**

**Freed: 22 Votes**

**Sting: 21 Votes**

**Bickslow: 12 Votes**

**Gray: 12 Votes**

**Lyon: 12 Votes**

**Orga: 6 Votes**

**Erza: 6 Votes**

**Mira: 6 Votes**

**Again, if your favorite couple didn't make it, don't be sad. I might make a one-shot for the others! **

**Warning: **  
**I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!**  
**Characters might be kinda OOC!**  
**My back hurts...**

**Oh, yes! I also advise you to listen to Fairy Tail battle music to spice things up a little! ;) Please enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Naval Battle**

The crowd cheered loudly as the confetti floated through the air with a bang, signalling the third day of the Grand Magic Games. Lucy smiled brightly as she stood next to Levy and Wendy, who were cheering with the crowd, all excited for the day's activity. Lucy had been rather shocked when she had walked in. Instead of the usual plain arena, a huge ball of water stood high in the middle of the field.

"Day three of the Grand Magic Games!" the announcer shouted. "In just a moment, today's competition will begin! The name of the competition is 'Naval Battle'! In other words, a sea battle!" he explained.

Lucy could already see Juvia's eyes gleaming with excitement and Mavis twiddling her thumbs. "Any player who leaves the sphere of water is out!" Chapati explained further. "The last person to remain in the sphere is the winner! However, when it gets down to two people left, a special rule will come into effect. That's the five minute rule! When there are two players left, they've got five minutes! The one person who leaves the sphere during that time will be in last place."

Lucy frowned at the five minute rule, it seemed unfair. But she had no time negotiating that, because she was one of the contesters in the Naval Battle and she was not going to lose. Everyone had done so well, she couldn't lose this one! She turned to Kuro and winked at him, "Wish me luck," she whispered.

"So basically it's a sumo match in water," Yajima summarized.

Rabian nodded, "I can't wait! Thank you very much for inviting me!" he said and bowed.

Chapati turned towards the man and laughed, "Our guest today is Rabian-san, leader of the Scheherzade Theatrical Troupe," he explained. "Ah! All of the teams are entering the water!"

The crowd cheered for their favourites as each member from their guild jumped into the pool. The water was surprisingly warm and Lucy actually thought she might enjoy this battle.

"Chelia from Lamia Scale! Jenny from Blue Pegasus! From Mermaid Heel, Risley. Juvia from Fairy Tail B has also entered the water!" Chapati said as all the girls jumped in.

Another person jumped in and as she bubbled cleared, a woman could be seen. She had dark blue hair with parts tied up in two buns and piercing dark blue eyes. "Sabertooth's Minerva has entered," she said for herself and smirked.

The crowd went wild and Chapati had to hold onto his wig, "There she is… Minerva! Listen to those cheers!"

"Sabertooth certainly did choose their top five strongest to compete," Yajima added.

"And Lucy from Fairy Tail A!" Chapati said as last. "The rules are simple. If you leave the water, you're out."

"Go get 'em, Lucy!" Natsu cheered from their balcony.

"Since she's in water, she can use Aquarius, right?" Gray said and smirked.

"This is a good contest for her," Erza said proudly and Wendy nodded.

On the other side where the rest of Fairy Tail stood, all the members were tripling in excitement. "I think this match is Juvia's to win," Laki said.

"I dunno," Wakaba said thoughtfully. "Lucy can use plenty of other Celestial Spirits beyond Aquarius," he said and took a drag of his cigar.

"We probably shouldn't make light of Mermaid Heel either," Jet butted in. "After all, they do have 'mermaid' in their name."

"That Minerva looks like a tough customer, too," Droy said nervously.

"Lu-chan, do your best!" Levy cheered.

Laxus scoffed and dragged his hand through his hair, "Don't worry, I think my little sister will win this. She's got more surprises up her sleeve that would work very well in water," he said with a smirk.

Wendy looked up and her eyes widened, "You mean…"

Kuro chuckled and nodded, "Oh that, yes that could work out!"

Laxus nodded and put a finger on his lips, "Yes, but let it be surprise," he said and Gajeel gave him a confused look.

Lucy smirked as she heard her friends cheer for her. It was a good motivation and an excellent reminder that she had to win this. She was going to make her guild number one, no matter what!

"And now, let the Naval Battle begin," Chapati announced and a gong went off, signalling the start.

* * *

_Listen To Fairy Tail Battle Music From Here (Just for fun)_

* * *

Lucy smiled and brought her hand to her key pouch, "Sorry, everyone, but right off the bat," she whispered and took out a key. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" she shouted and in a flash of bright light her mermaid spirit appeared before her.

She was as intimidating and beautiful as ever, making the a few contestants' eyes widen in shock. "A celestial spirit?" Chelia mumbled.

"They've got a mermaid, too, huh? The more the merrier," Risley smirked, while the corners of Minerva's mouth twitched in amusement.

Aquarius raised her urn and let out a fierce battle cry, "Water is my garden!" she shouted and a spiral of water shot out of her urn, sucking in many of the other contestants. They screamed and tried hard to swim away.

Juvia frowned and readied her arms, "Oh no you don't! Water Cyclone!" she shouted and shot an evenly large spiral of water from her hands. It met Aquarius' head on and the two cyclones crashed into each other.

Lucy, Aquarius and Juvia gave each other death glares as they fought for dominance. The water spiralled around them and they fought hard against the waves. "I haven't seen you for a while, Aquarius-san," Juvia said lowly.

Aquarius scoffed and smirked, "Just because we're acquainted, don't think I'm gonna hold back ," she growled and tried to intensify her water.

"You took the words out of my mouth," Juvia growled back.

Juvia and Aquarius continued their attacks, while Lucy tried hard to stay in place at the pressure of the water. "We're even?!" Aquarius said shocked after a while.

"Juvia is going to win!" she shouted and furrowed her brows. "Juvia can't let Gray-sama see her shameful in battle!"

Juvia intensified her glare as the water shot and sliced around them. Their hair flew about at the power and Lucy frowned. "Juvia!" she growled out.

"My romantic rival!" Juvia growled back.

Lucy blushed, "You've got me all wrong!" she shouted. From the corner of her eye she could see the other contestants take each other out, Jenny starting by kicking the Quarto puppy member out. The crowd kept on cheering however for the girls and she heard the announcer shout something.

"We'll never get anywhere at this rate!" Aquarius announced after a while. "I'm going back now!"

Lucy looked up in shock and gasped, "Wha? Why?! In water, you're the one I can count on the most!"

Aquarius looked back with a small smirk and giggled, "I've got a date!"

"Hey!" Lucy shouted as Aquarius disappeared, and so did her attack.

Chapati stood up in shock, "Oh my! The Celestial Spirit, Aquarius, left to go out on a date!" he shouted.

Lucy rubbed her head sheepishly as Juvia death glared her. "You're wide open!" she shouted. "This is my chance to take out my romantic rival!" she said and intensified her cyclone on Lucy.

Lucy swam for her life as the water came spiralling at her, "Virgo, Aries!" she called out and her two spirits appeared immediately.

Virgo grabbed Lucy at the speed of light and Aries swiftly created a wool barrier against the water. It made the water dispatch and disappear. "I'm sorry this is so fluffy!" Aries said timidly.

"I'm your sexy guard, Princess," Virgo said unfazed as she held Lucy up above her. Many men in the crowd got heart eyes as they watched the bikini clad spirits.

"No matter how many you bring out, the result is the same!" Juvia growled and brought her hands together again. She shot another Cyclone out, which headed straight towards Lucy and her spirits.

"Virgo, Aries, do your best," Lucy encouraged.

Virgo nodded, "I'm better on land than in the water," she said and swam off. "But I'll do my best!" Aries added and shot another wool wall out of her hands.

The Cyclone hit the fluffy wall again and Juvia frowned as it blocked it. Lucy countered her glare, while on the side lines all the other members were fighting their own battles.

"Juvia is going to knock you all out at once," Juvia growled out, having enough and losing her patience. "Nobody can win against Juvia in the water!" she said and brought her arm up. "Juvia learned this move when my Second Origin was released," water started gathering around her hand. "This new special technique! Go forth, wings of love!" she shouted and shot a huge wave of water, containing hearts. "Gray-sama Love!"

The water pulled and knocked many of the contestants out of the water. In the middle of it however floated Minerva, totally unfazed. She seemed to have orbs of energy surrounding her hands that pushed the water away from her, making it ineffective.

"Fluffy guard at full throttle!" Aries muttered as she tried hard to defend her master form the water, who pushed Aries forward to keep her in place.

"Princess, hang on!" Virgo shouted and helped the two in place.

"Would you believe it?! Juvia has knocked out three at once!" Chapati shouted in excitement. "In a water battle, Juvia is unbeatable!"

The water dispatched and she held her arms out in triumph. She looked back with a blush dotting her face as she glanced over at Gray. 'Did you feel something while watching Juvia, Gray-sama?' she muttered to herself. To her shock he stood as white as a sheet nailed to the ground with his mouth hanging wide open. 'He's totally turned off!' she thought in shock. A blob echoed and to her shock, she found herself floating out of the sphere. Her eyes widened as she fell to a ground with a thump.

"Juvia!" Lucy shouted in shock as she watched the girl rub her arm.

"She was outstanding, but unfortunately, she's out!" Chapati said and sighed. "But so, even for third place, her team gets six points!"

"That idiot," Gajeel muttered to himself as he watched the girl bawl her eyes out.

Mira brought her hand up to her face and sighed, "Why? Was she not paying attention?" she wondered concerned.

All eyes shot to Minerva, who chuckled deeply as an orb of energy dispatched from her hand. "Our lady is a mischievous one," Sting smirked as he watched his guild member. "With her magic, she should've been able to get them all out of the sphere in an instant," he spoke lazily.

Rufus tipped his hat and scoffed, "She's already won this," he muttered lazily.

Rogue glanced to his team with a dark face and clenched his fist. "Come on Lucy," he whispered to himself so that no one else could hear it.

Lucy glared at Minerva, who lazily floated in the water. "Only Minerva and Lucy are left," Chapati shouted in excitement. "Lucy's Celestial Spirits have gone home for now."

Yajima nodded, "To avoid depleting her magic and physical strength most likely," he said thoughtfully.

Chapati grinned, "Alright! Who's gonna win this, Sabertooth or Fairy Tail?!" Minerva scoffed as she watched Lucy's determined expression. "The five-minute rule comes into play now!" Chapati said as a large hourglass appeared with a digital clock above it. "The person who leaves the sphere in the next five minutes will be in last place!"

"I wonder what this rule is for…," Yajima thought out loud. It did sound a little suspicious.

Rabian chuckled, "It's to keep the tension high to the very end," he said smugly. "Thank you very much."

Minerva grinned and brought her hands up, "With my magic, I could have you outside of here in a flash, but that would spoil the fun," she said lowly and brought her palm up. "Try to withstand this, Fairy Tail," she growled and her hand started glowing white.

Lucy looked back in shock as a bright sphere appeared behind her, "What is that?!" she breathed. In a flash the light shot at her. It burned and felt as if there was real fire burning inside the water, making her gasp.

"Heat?" Erza asked astonished. "In the water?!"

Minerva shot another light beam at her, making Lucy scream out in pain. It felt as if her flesh was being torn off, an agonizing feeling that the smirking Sabertooth member kept repeating. It became hotter and, in a way, harder. It felt like she was shooting solid fire at her.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted in worry.

Gray's face darkened as he watched his friend get hurt, "What the hell kind of magic is that?!" he growled.

Laxus clenched his fist and bit down on his teeth, "Come on Imouto," he muttered and glared darkly at Minerva.

Lucy screamed as Minerva kept on blasting her magic at her. "Th-That time it was heavy," she muttered when Minerva stopped her attack and she held her head. "Felt like lead. If I don't get a Celestial Spirit out here," she said to herself and reached down for her pouch. Her heart stopped as she felt her own skin against her hand. She hesitantly looked down and to her worst fears, her keys were gone. "Where are my keys?!" A jingle caught her attention and she whipped her head towards Minerva.

Floating calmly was Minerva with her belt and keys in her hands. "When did she…?" Lucy muttered. Her keys started to light up and Lucy's eyes widened as Minerva blasted her magic from Lucy's keys. She flew back and let out a strangled cry. She watched half dazed as she neared the ending of the water pool.

"If Lucy exits the sphere now, she'll be in last place!" Chapati shouted.

Lucy swam hard against the currents and pushed herself to move. "Oh?" Minerva smirked. Lucy's keys started glowing again and she watched in astonishment. Another pool of light formed behind her and shot her back to the middle of the pool.

"It's hot again. Feels like I'll get burned!" she whispered as she tried hard to regain herself.

Kuro frowned and trembled in fright, "Lucy!" he shouted as he watched her breath heavily.

Carla gasped and leaned forward, "She can't use any magic with her keys stolen!" she cried out.

Kuro's eyes widened and he shot his head towards Laxus and Wendy, "No, she can," he muttered to himself and focused his eyes back to Lucy.

Lucy floated towards Minerva and glared, "No matter what kind of attack you throw at me," she spoke lowly as two more beams of light hit her. "I'm gonna, take it!" she shouted and swam as fast could to Minerva.

Minerva's eyes widened as she narrowly dodged a kick. "Ooooh! Lucy is starting to fight back, but can she stand a chance with all the injuries she has already sustained?" Chapati shouted.

Minerva growled and grabbed Lucy by her throat, "Maybe it's about time for me to put you outside?" she spoke and squeezed her neck.

Lucy chuckled deeply with her eyes hidden behind her bangs, making a dark aura loom over her. "If I lose now," she spoke lowly, making Minerva raise a brow, "I won't be able to face everyone who got me here!" she shouted. Pictures of Erza, Elfman, Wendy flashed through her head, who all had fought so hard with everything they had. "I can't betray everyone's feelings! That's why, there's no way I'm gonna give up!"

Minerva's eyes widened and she gasped in shock as Lucy grabbed her wrist and smirked. "I might be a Fairy, but there's no way I'm going to lose to a Saber like you!" she shouted.

Her hand sparked and crackled and Minerva screamed out in pain as lightning shot from Lucy's hand straight into Minerva's arm. Before Minerva could recover Lucy kicked her with her leg infused with lightning. Minerva let out another strangled cry as the electricity ran through her body, making her muscles twitch and jerk. She regained her breath and glared at Lucy.

"You little bitch," she growled and prepared her hand for another attack.

Lucy spread her hands and growled, "Oh no you don't! FULL BODY LIGHTNING!" she shouted and her whole body enveloped in electricity.

She sparks flew off her body and connected to the water. "No way!" Minerva gasped as the whole orb became surrounded by lightning and shocked her again. She let out a cry of pain and dropped Lucy's keys. "YOU!" she shouted and both her hand enveloped in light orbs. "Take this!"

Lucy got hit, but managed to dodge one, "LIKE I SAID! I WON'T LOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" she shouted out if fury and brought her hand together. "LIGHTNING RAIN!" she shouted as a bolt of lightning struck the sphere and charged the whole water.

Minerva cried out and shot another beam of energy towards Lucy. It hit her and she screamed out. Lightning and Light flew through the orb, making everyone gasp at the spectacle. Lightning crackled around it and passed through the whole orb, as light shot from all the corners lighting it up. Screams from both women could be heard and everyone held their breaths as the light cleared. Both Lucy ad Minerva floated in the middle, with bruises, burns and blood covering their bodies. Lucy looked up at Minerva with one eye closed in pain and breathed in deeply.

"You might think that your guild is great, that you are the strongest, but you lack one thing. Love, your guild is strong, there is no questioning that. But all of you are dirty betrayers and liars. You don't care about family and when you believe someone is not strong enough, you just kick them out, humiliate them. All of you might be strong, but you disgust me!" she shouted.

Minerva's eyes widened and clenched her fists, "You don't know anything about us you stupid Fairies!" she shouted, making everyone gasp in shock, including herself.

Lucy's face softened a bit and she narrowed her eyes, "Then show it," she whispered so that only Minerva could hear it.

A buzzer sounded through the stadium and everyone's eyes shot towards the clock. "And that signals the end of the Naval Battle! They finished in a tie! That means each team will get ten points! " Chapati shouted in shock.

Lucy let out a sigh and looked up at Minerva, "Good fight," she said and smiled softly.

Minerva watched wide eyes as Lucy made her way out of the sphere. "No way," she whispered and clenched her fist, "NO WAY!" she shouted in rage and held her hand up to attack.

Lucy whipped around and gasped in shock as she saw Minerva prepare another attack. "Lightning Spear!" she shouted without thinking and a long spear of lightning shot out of her hand, straight through Minerva's stomach.

Minerva cried out and clutched her abdomen as lightning travelled through her body. Lucy gasped and lowered her hand, but light caught her eye. Before Lucy hit Minerva, she was able to shoot one attack. It hit Lucy head on and both Minerva and Lucy fell to the bottom of the sphere. They fell down harshly on the ground and cried out. Fairy Tail immediately ran to Lucy, with Chelia in tow.

"Imouto are you okay?" Laxus asked as he cradled her.

She chuckled and brought a shaky hand up, "I'm fine," she whispered and glanced over at Minerva. Her own guild was running towards her and crowded around her body. Lucy watched as both Chelia and Wendy poured all their healing magic into her. "Chelia, you should try to heal Minerva too," she croaked out.

Chelia looked at her astonished, "What?! Why?!"

Lucy smiled and shrugged, "She might act like a bitch, but she still is badly hurt. Go help her, please?" she asked.

Chelia bit her lip and stood up hesitantly, "Okay then," she muttered and walked over to Minerva.

Kuro jumped onto Lucy's chest and hugged her, "I knew you could do it Lucy," he whispered and snuggled into her.

She laughed and hugged all her team mates, "Well, I did say I wouldn't lose and you know, a Celestial Mage never breaks her promise!"

Laxus smiled softly at his little sister and brought her up in his arms, "Come on, let's bring you to the old hag," he joked and started walking towards the infirmary.

Lucy slapped his arm, "Don't call her that Laxu-nii!" she scolded firmly.

Makarov shrugged, "She can be quite scary," he muttered and sweatdropped slightly.

Lucy shook her head as Erza, Gray and Natsu followed her in hyper paces and started talking about how awesome it looked. Back at Sabertooth's group, a pair of piercing crimson eyes followed her movement too. He clenched his fist as he looked back at his own team mate and turned around.

"Rogue where are you going?" Sting called out.

He shrugged, "I don't know," he whispered and walked out of the Arena.

* * *

**Yup, Yup ;)! Next chapter will be the romaaaaanceeeee~! I don't really have a lot to say besides that... Yup. **

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you liked it :)**

**Thank you to all the sweet reviewers that reviewed last chapter, ya make me so happy. If your fav wasn't chosen, sorry ;(!**

**I guess I'll read all of you next time ;) **


End file.
